Breath of Fire II: El Niño Del Destino
by Naruichi-SS
Summary: Basado en el segundo juego de la serie, vamos a recorrer el camino que Ryu y Nina y sus demas amigos siguieron para lograr cumplir el destino de Ryu... el niño del destino ADVERTENCIA: este fic contendra Ryu x Nina.
1. Una Pesadilla

**Breath of Fire y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom y sus creadores.**

**Breath of Fire es una gran Saga de rpgs creada por capcom en los 90's, la trama de cada juego siempre es alrededor de "Ryu" un joven que por lo general es de cabello Azul y sus ojos o son verdes o son azules, es la típica historia donde el héroe tiene que enfrentar un mal que esta por azotar al mundo.**

**También en cada uno de los juegos, aparece una joven con Alas llamada "Nina" ella vendría a ser la coprotagonista de las historias ya que como Ryu es un personaje recurrente en todos y cada uno de los juegos.**

**Esta Historia o mas bien, este fic que he comenzado a escribir se base en el segundo juego de la serie, uno que recuerdo con mucho cariño ya que fue un regalo que me dieron mis padres cuando tenía 9 años.**

**Advierto que este fic va a tener Ryu x Nina, así que si muchos no están de acuerdo con esa pareja que al menos para mí es Canon a mas no poder absténganse de leer esta historia.**

**Bien como dije este fic se basa en el script del juego, obvio tendrá sus añadidos y cosas que siempre quise ver en el juego así que sin más… comencemos con el viaje de Ryu y Nina por el mundo de…**

**BREATH OF FIRE II: EL NIÑO DEL DESTINO.**

**Capítulo 01: Una Pesadilla**

"**¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?" un niño de cabello azul con ojos verdes, camina entre la oscuridad.**

"**¿Papá dónde estás?" el niño grita aterrado mientras sigue deambulando en la oscuridad, y es entonces cuando una Voz retumba en ese oscuro lugar.**

"**No tengo suficiente fuerza… oren… entreguen sus seres a Dios, Oren a Dios, alaben a Dios, ¡Ustedes se convertirán en la energía de Dios!" el niño al escuchar la voz tiembla de miedo, y comienza a correr desesperado y de pronto choca contra algo… el niño voltea a ver hacia arriba y lo único que ve es un gran Ojo en la oscuridad, uno con una mirada fría… como la de un demonio, el Ojo entonces mira al niño haciendo que grite de nuevo lleno de terror y entonces el ojo se cierra entre los gritos de terror del niño y entonces, la voz añade**

"**El Niño del destino… tú me perteneces"**

**Entonces el niño grita con más fuerza y entonces…**

"**AAAAAAAAAAA" el niño despierta mientras brinca de la cama **

"**que sueño más aterrador" el niño piensa en eso mientras se levanta y comienza a acomodarse sus botas, está sudando frio pero rápidamente se recompone y suspirando piensa. "el niño del destino… ¿Por qué soñé eso de cualquier modo? Espero no volver a soñar una cosa así" finalmente se termina de acomodar las botas, el niño va vestido con traje de una pieza de color rojo y por encima del mismo trae una especie de camiseta de color blanco, y mientras comienza a caminar rumbo a la puerta de su cuarto escucha algo en el piso de abajo.**

"**¿Yua dónde estás? ¡Yua!"**

**Los gritos son de un hombre con una larga barba blanca de ojos cafés, usa una túnica de color azul con unas enormes botas de color café y debajo de la túnica trae un pantalón de color marrón, su semblante es la cara de alguien serio pero a la vez de gran corazón su nombre es...**

"**Ganer… Ganer Bateson, es mi papa, él es una persona muy amable y es el sacerdote de la iglesia de St. Eva de Gate… el pueblo donde vivimos"**

"**¡Ryu!, puedes venir por favor" el padre de Ryu llama a el joven el cual dando un suspiro dice.**

"**venga… ya sé que me va a pedir" el joven abre la puerta de su cuarto y camina bajando las escalaras y en la parte de abajo se observa lo majestuosa que es la iglesia donde vive Ryu, un gran altar hecho de madera muy hermosa y brillante, el techo es completamente hecho de mármol al igual que el piso y las paredes y al fondo se observa una estatua hecha de oro puro de un árbol sosteniendo un gran circulo que simula ser el sol y al centro del circulo esta un gran ojo, el ojo representa a St. Eva el cual vigila a los feligreses y los cuida.**

"**Papa ya estoy aquí abajo" dice Ryu el cual ve como su padre algo viejo ya, (tiene alrededor de 55 años) le dice.**

"**Hijo, tu hermana Yua se ha escapado de nuevo, seguro fue a las afueras del pueblo a visitar... bueno ya sabes a donde fue ¿No es así?"**

**El joven asiente y añade.**

"**Si, iré por ella padre, ya casi es hora de dormir" **

**El padre Ganer mira a Ryu y le dice.**

"**Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Estabas dormido no es así? ¿Cómo es que has estado dormido todo la tarde? Eso no es normal en ti".**

**El niño solo se queda pensando un poco y contesta.**

"**no lo sé papá, como al mediodía me dio sueño y entonces caí rendido a la cama".**

"**Eso es raro hijo" replica el padre "cuando regreses con Yua oraremos a St. Eva y veré porque te ha sucedido eso".**

**El joven asiente y entonces sale de la Iglesia.**

**El pueblo de Gate, es pequeño, hay pocas familias viviendo en el lugar, cerca de 100 personas son las que viven allí, es un pueblo dedicado muchísimo a la agricultura ya que cerca del lugar se encuentra uno de los arboles sagrados, remantes de Yggdrasil el árbol creador del mundo, la fauna es basta y algunos aldeanos se dedican a cazar conejos y jabalís para llevar sustento a sus casas, las cuales son hechas de madera en su mayoría, solo la casa del alcalde y la iglesia están hechas de materiales diferentes al resto de las casas.**

"**bueno… si bien voy a ir por Yua vale más que pregunte si alguien la ha visto".**

**Ryu camina por un pequeño camino empedrado y pasa al costado de una estatua de un Dragón, la cual está algo desgastada por estar a la intemperie y además por la antigüedad de la misma.**

"**otra vez…" dice el joven Ryu el cual toma un pendiente el cual traía oculto bajo su camisa, el pendiente que tiene un Dragón tomando una joya de color ámbar, comienza a brillar.**

"**Cada vez que paso cerca de esta estatua, el collar de mi mamá brilla… como si me dijera algo".**

**Ryu entonces se voltea y mirando a la estatua del Dragón cierra sus ojos por un momento y piensa.**

"**Sé que por alguna extraña razón cerca de esta estatua el colgante brilla, pero no puedo pensar mucho en eso ahora debo encontrar a Yua".**

**Cuando Ryu termina con el pensamiento de la estatua del Dragón y su pendiente, sigue caminando por el camino de piedra y se encuentra con una mujer algo vieja, ya sus cabellos tienen canas pero aún conserva sus rasgos de una mujer joven, la mujer en cuestión tiene 45 años.**

"**Señora Catalina, ¿Ha visto pasar a Yua por aquí?"**

**La joven voltea y le sonríe a Ryu**

"**Si muchachito, paso corriendo como siempre a hacia las montañas que están detrás del pueblo".**

"**ya veo señora muchas gracias" el joven se despide agitando su mano mientras aprieta su paso, en el camino se encuentra con un hombre que le grita.**

"**¿Buscando a tu hermana de nuevo? Fue por entre los arbustos de por allí".**

**Ryu entonces contesta.**

"**Gracias señor Adan".**

**Toda la gente del pueblo al ver a Ryu lo saludan y su collar, sin que él se percate brilla con enorme intensidad con los colores del arcoíris.**

"**Bien entonces realmente si fue a donde pensó mi papá".**

**El joven sale del pueblo y se mete entre unos arbustos que superan su tamaño.**

"**Esta Yua… siempre haciendo esto"**

**El joven avanza con dificultad entre los arbustos pero como ya conoce el camino simplemente camina en dirección al norte usando una pequeña vara que se encontró tirada para ayudarse a mover las ramas que le estorban.**

**Tras 10 minutos de estar haciendo eso finalmente Ryu llega a un claro, el cielo está completamente despejado y a lo lejos comienza a ponerse rojizo, el crepúsculo se acerca.**

"**bien he llegado".**

**El niño entonces mira un poco hacia adelante y ve a su hermana, una joven también de cabello azul, la cual trae unas botas de cuero pero trae un hermoso vestido de color rosa y un enorme moño rojo que adorna su cabellera que es algo larga.**

"**Siempre que estoy aquí… nunca dejo de admirarlo… es increíble"**

**Ryu piensa eso mientras se acerca lentamente a su hermana y es que delante de la misma se encuentra un enorme Dragón el cual está durmiendo, sus escamas son blancas como la nieve y aunque esta algo cubierto de algunas ramas y musgos indicando que lleva bastante tiempo durmiendo, no deja de verse majestuoso, imponente, debajo de su cabeza y en cada una de sus enormes garras, están tres puertas de un extraño material que parece metal, el Dragón está dormido sobre esas puertas y es imposible atravesarlas por lo mismo.**

"**Bueno… no puedo quedarme contemplándolo todo el tiempo" Ryu se dice eso mientras camina a su hermana.**

"**Yua… papá te está buscando" Ryu sigue caminando hacia su hermana pero la joven no le contesta**

"**¿Yua?" Ryu da unos cuantos pasos y entonces de entre las ramas a su derecha se escucha un ruido**

"**O no…" dice Ryu mientras voltea en dicha dirección**

**En ese instante un monstruo que es más grande que Ryu aparece ante él y su hermana.**

"**un gonghead"**

**Los gonghead son monstruos en forma de bola, flotan por el aire tienen pico de gavilán y unos ojos bastante penetrantes además su piel está recubierta de unas púas que sirven para evitar ser atacados a mano limpia o con armas más pequeñas que una espada.**

"**¡Yua tenemos que salir de aquí!" pero la joven no responde.**

"**¡Yua vamos ya!" Ryu de nuevo llama a su hermana pero no logra hacerla reaccionar**

**El gonghead se dirige hacia a Yua**

"**Maldición" es lo único que dice Ryu el cual usando la vara que trae en su mano se lanza sobre el monstruo**

"**¡No voy a dejar que toques a mi hermana!" entonces le da un fuerte golpe a monstruo partiendo la vara, pero sin hacerle ningún daño al mismo.**

**El gonghead voltea ver a Ryu y haciendo un gran ruido se dirige hacia el con la intención de usar su pico para despedazar al niño, Ryu solo se cubre con sus manos la cabeza.**

"**¡Trueno!"**

**En ese momento Ryu escucha la voz de su papá he inmediatamente un rayo cae directo sobre el gonghead causando un resplandor momentáneo que ciega a Ryu, cuando logra abrir los ojos, ve que el gonghead está muerto en el piso completamente calcinado.**

"**¿Estas bien Ryu?" pregunta su padre acercándose a él.**

"**Si papa, estoy bien" dice el joven extrañamente sin tanto miedo.**

"**fue muy valiente lo que hiciste hijo mío, defender a tu hermana aun poniéndote en peligro tu".**

**Ryu entonces contesta.**

"**es mi deber como su hermano cuidarla… se lo prometí a mi mamá".**

**Su padre se sonríe un poco y dice.**

"**y yo debo protegerlos a los dos… gracias a tu madre y St. Eva por darme la fuerza para hacerlo".**

**Entonces Ganer se acerca a su hija y tocándola al hombre le dice.**

"**Hija, ya es tarde tienes que volver a casa, los monstruos comienzan a salir a estas horas".**

**La niña entonces abre los ojos, y sale de su trance.**

"**Papá… mi mamá hablo conmigo".**

**Ryu se acerca también y escucha lo que dice Yua.**

"**Mi mamá dice que está feliz de vernos crecer, y está feliz de ver que estas bien… mamá te quiere mucho papá".**

"**Yua…" dice Ganer mientras se inca para poner su cara frente a su niña.**

"**Tú sabes que tu mamá esta…".**

"**Muerta lo sé" dice rápidamente Yua deteniendo lo que iba a decir su padre "Pero aun así, siempre que vengo aquí, frente a ese gran Dragón blanco… puedo escucharla, como si hablara en mi mente".**

"**¿Mamá hablándote a la mente?" dice Ryu intrigado.**

"**Si Ryu, si cierras los ojos, estoy segura que tú también podrás escucharla" dice la niña con una sonrisa dejando a Ryu bastante intrigado.**

"**Hija…" es lo único que dice Ganer, tras un breve silencio el hombre relata una breve historia.**

"**Hace 7 años, cuando tu apenas eras una bebe y Ryu tenía 3 años, tu madre y yo luchamos contra muchos demonios que invadieron la aldea, al final de ese día, tu mama desapareció y ese enorme Dragón blanco apareció y se posó sobre las puertas de esta montaña, como si estuviera protegiéndonos".**

**Los tres miran al Dragon y finalmente dice Ganer.**

"**Hijos es tarde, tenemos que irnos a la Iglesia".**

**La niña asiente y comienza a caminar junto a su padre mientras le dice a Ryu.**

"**deberías intentarlo hermano, intenta cerrar tus ojos, seguro escuchar a nuestra madre" y finalmente le sonríe mientras toma de la mano a su papa.**

"**Papá ¿Qué cenaremos?".**

**El señor contesta.**

"**¿Qué te parece un estofado de carne de jabalí?".**

"**¡Mi favorito!" contesta Yua, mientras las voces se alejan de Ryu escucha lo siguiente.**

"**Ryu no te tardes mucho recuerda que puede habar mas monstruos cerca" grita su padre.**

**El joven se queda parado allí y una leve brisa mueve su cabello mientras piensa.**

"**Hace 7 años, en este lugar encontré el pendiente del Dragón… el pendiente de mi mamá, no sabemos que paso con ella, papa dice que está muerta, pero yo…"**

**Entonces Ryu voltea a ver al enorme Dragón mientras sostiene el pendiente en su mano.**

"**Yo… no, debería olvidar eso, ella está muerta…"**

**Ryu entonces ve brillar el collar con una intensidad enorme, de nuevo cambiando entre los colores del arcoíris.**

"**¿Por qué esta brillando así? ¿Acaso es por el Dragón?"**

**Ryu voltea de nuevo a ver al Dragón y entonces recuerda lo que le dijo su hermana.**

"**si cierras los ojos, estoy segura que tú también podrás escucharla".**

**Ryu entonces cierra los ojos.**

"**Mamá" dice el joven en susurros y entonces escucha algo.**

"**Ryu… yo…" la voz es de una mujer, pero entonces la voz se desvanece y en cambio se escucha otra voz una más tenebrosa "Siempre te estoy observando… RYU" entonces el mismo ojo que Ryu soñó aparece en su visión.**

**El niño abre los ojos, y está sudando frio.**

"**Otra vez ese ojo…" pero en ese instante Ryu se percata de algo.**

"**¿Ya es de noche? ¿Pero porque? Todavía faltaba una hora para que oscureciera…".**

**Ryu entonces comienza a correr entre las ramas mientras piensa.**

"**¿Cuánto tiempo estuve allí con los ojos cerrados?".**

**Finalmente Ryu logra llegar al pueblo de Gate.**

"**Que está sucediendo… siento que algo no anda bien aquí".**

**Ryu comienza a caminar con paso lento por el pueblo pasando al lado de la casa del alcalde y entonces, ve al mismo hombre que le dijo donde estaba su hermana hace una hora y Ryu lo saluda.**

"**Señor Adán que pase buena noche" entonces el señor le contesta.**

"**¿Quién eres tu niño? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?".**

**Ryu se queda extrañado ante esa respuesta y continua caminando, en el camino se encuentra con una mujer joven que está embarazada, su nombre es Jelena, es de cabello rojizo, y tiene unos hermosos ojos de color café.**

"**Señora Jelena, ¿Cómo va él bebe?" pregunta Ryu con sincera curiosidad".**

"**¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me hablas con esa confianza mocoso?".**

**Ryu entonces se queda aún más extrañado y comienza a tener miedo.**

"**¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué parece que nadie se acuerda de mí?".**

**Ryu comienza a correr, y desesperadamente pregunta a otro hombre llamado Iván que se encuentra en el camino.**

"**¿Señor Iván sabe quién soy yo?" el hombre le contesta.**

"**nunca te había visto muchacho… ¿Acaso eres de esos huérfanos que se aparecen por los pueblos pidiendo alojo para luego robar? ¡Lárgate de aquí!".**

**El señor toma unas piedras que están cerca y comienza lanzárselas a Ryu con fuerza, el niño entra en pánico y comienza a correr evitando ser golpeado por las rocas que le están lanzando.**

"**¿Qué está pasando? ¿Papá? ¿Dónde estás papá? ¡Hermana donde estas!".**

**Mientras Ryu corre y sin darse cuenta la piedra del Dragón está brillando con un color oscuro como el ébano, el niño comienza a llorar y es entonces que se topa con Catalina, la anciana que se topó mientras buscaba a Yua.**

"**Señora Catalina ¿Usted si me recuerda verdad? ¿No sabe dónde están mi papá el padre Ganer y mi hermana?"**

**Ryu apenas si logra suprimir sus lágrimas lo suficiente como para poder hacer dichas preguntas y entonces le contesta la mujer**

"**niño, no sé cómo conoces mi nombre ni cómo te llamas tú, pero yo no te conozco a ti, y en este pueblo, no se encuentra ningún padre llamado Ganer, nuestro padre se llama Hulk, y él te recibirá con todo gusto en la iglesia de St. Eva, los huérfanos como tu son bien recibidos allí…".**

"**Pero… mi papá era… mi hermana Yua… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué todos se han olvidado de mí?!**

**Y en ese instante Ryu sufre un ataque nervioso y cae desmayado al piso... la mujer se compadece de Ryu y entonces lo lleva a la Iglesia de St. Eva de Gate, allí el padre Hulk, recibe a Ryu en sus manos mientras le dice a la señora.**

"**Gracias por traer a este joven a nuestra Iglesia, cualquiera que esté en algún problema debe recibir la bendición de St. Eva".**

**La mujer hace una reverencia al padre y entonces sale de iglesia, acto seguido el padre Hulk, el cual trae una túnica naranja tiene cerca de 70 años, sus ojos son de color café oscuro y su mirada es la de alguien compasivo, sube a Ryu al piso donde están sus habitaciones y lo coloca en una cama mientras lo arropa y le dice a otro niño que se encuentra allí.**

"**Sera tu compañero, tú también eres huérfano ¿No es así? Espero que se lleven bien" y finalmente el padre cierra la puerta y baja a la planta inferior, el otro niño solo mira a Ryu dormido y piensa.**

"**¿Un compañero?... nunca había pensado en eso, esperare a que despierte para decirle mi plan."**

**5 horas después, es la una de la madrugada, y Ryu finalmente despierta.**

"**Papá, Hermana… ¿Dónde están?" Ryu sabe que lo que paso no fue un sueño he inmediatamente pregunta por sus familiares, pero solo le contesta la voz de otro niño, algo más grave que la de él.**

"**aquí no hay nadie llamado Ganer o Yua, llevas horas diciendo lo mismo en sueños".**

**Ryu voltea y mira al niño que le está hablando, va vestido con una túnica de color verde trae un pequeño pantalón azul debajo de la misma y unas botas de color café, pero lo más notorio es que es de la raza de los Grassruner, una raza la cual es muy distinguida por ser seres parecidos a los "perros" este niño en cuestión tiene un gran parecido a un Boxer con unas enormes orejas y un gran pelaje blanco con manchas cafés, además de sus ojos de color azul.**

"**¿Quién eres tú?" pregunta Ryu levantándose de su cama.**

"**Me llamo Bosch… Bosch Doggy" {Este es su nombre en japonés, en la versión americana su nombre es Bow}**

**El niño se acerca a Ryu y le extiende la mano**

"**¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Dice el perruno amigo.**

"**Me llamo Ryu… Ryu Bateson" y finalmente le da la mano, ambos al saludarse el collar comienza a brillar con intensidad de un color verdoso, cosa que llama la atención de ambos niños**

"**Vaya ese collar es especial… brilla de manera muy extraña" dice el perro mientras lo mira con gran devoción.**

"**Es un regalo de mi madre… ella murió hace 7 años" Dice Ryu con tristeza.**

"**Ya veo… yo desde que nací nunca he conocido a mis padres, he sido huérfano toda mi vida" Bosch lo dice pero no con desanimo, sino con una gran alegría "¿Pero sabes? La vida no es justa con todos los niños, por eso debemos seguir luchando siempre".**

**Ryu asiente y entonces Bosch pregunta.**

"**¿Por qué en tus sueños decías tanto los nombres de Yua y Ganer? ¿Acaso son tus parientes muertos?".**

**Ryu contesta seriamente.**

"**Ellos dos no están muertos… es solo que…" a Ryu se le quiere salir una lagrima pero entonces se contiene y comienza a explicarle a Bosch todo lo que ha sucedido desde la tarde que se levantó.**

"**Ya veo… ¿Entonces todos en esta aldea se han olvidado de ti?**

**Ryu asiente con tristeza.**

"**Bien... entonces eso lo decide Ryu".**

**Bosch entonces camina hacia el armario y tomando todas las cosas de Ryu y algunas cuantas de la hermana del mismo comienza a envolver las cosas con una sábana.**

"**¿Qué estás haciendo Bosch?"**

"**¿No es obvio? Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo, desde que llegue cuando estaba oscureciendo, aquí sentía que algo no andaba bien y además, yo soy un huérfano que roba a donde entra para poder sobrevivir, es la única forma de vida que conozco y siempre estoy en constante movimiento".**

**Ryu escucha con atención a Bosch y el perro continua hablando.**

"**y además, ahora que me has dicho que la gente de aquí no te recuerda siento que debemos largarnos lo más rápido posible, ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?"**

**Ryu por un momento duda… siente que si se queda podría encontrar a su padre y hermana, pero también siente que si se queda algo malo va a suceder… entonces mirando a Bosch el cual sigue empaquetando las cosas ve como su piedra de Dragón brilla intensamente ahora con un color azul claro, y entonces suspirando dice.**

"**Si… hay que irnos de aquí, quizás encuentre a mi padre y mi hermana en otro pueblo" dice Ryu.**

"**Bien, en ese caso debemos salir de aquí, ya tengo todo listo toma"**

**Le lanza un paquete a Ryu el cual cacha en el aire mientras Bosch se pone de pie con otro paquete lleno de ropa y algunas medicinas que encontró en una de las gavetas ambos envueltos en sábanas.**

"**debemos ir a Wyndia… es una ciudad muy grande allí quizás encontremos información sobre tu familia desaparecida"**

**Ryu asiente y entonces dice**

"**Gracias por ayudarme Bosch"**

**El joven perro solo sonríe un poco y añade**

"**De nada, pero a partir de ahora serás mi compañero en los robos que hagamos, recuerda que tendremos que hacer eso para sobrevivir, ¿Entendido?"**

**Ryu asiente aunque en su mente piensa "Seguro mi padre me regañaría duramente si escuchara eso… pero creo que a partir de ahora no tengo opción… les prometo que los encontrare… papá… Yua".**

"**Bien es hora de irnos". Dice Bosch**

**Ambos jóvenes bajan del segundo piso de manera sigilosa, como el pasillo hacia la salida tiene paredes por ambos lados es imposible que el padre Hulk se dé cuenta que los niños están caminando, el mencionado padre está frente a la estatua de oro mirándola, como si estuviera orando, entonces ambos niños aprovechan para dirigirse a hacia la salida, Bosch abre la puerta que da a la calle y sale, Ryu sigilosamente también está saliendo pero entonces escucha al padre Hulk decir algo**

"**Barubary… yo…"**

**Pero ya no escucha mas ya que sale a la calle mientras Bosch cierra la puerta de manera sigilosa.**

"**¿Barubary?" piensa Ryu "jamás escuche a mi padre mencionar ese nombre…".**

"**Ryu tenemos que movernos rápido, salgamos de este extraño lugar de una vez".**

**Ambos jóvenes salen del pueblo, no sin antes que Ryu de una última mirada al que era su hogar… con una pequeña lágrima se despide de su pueblo natal y comienza su viaje.**

**Ambos niños caminan alejándose del pueblo pero entonces Bosch se detiene a medio camino y comienza a olisquear.**

"**Oh no" dice el mencionado perro.**

"**¿Qué sucede?" el joven de cabello azul se extraña de la actitud que ha tomado su amigo.**

"**Va a llover, tenemos que apresurarnos a llegar a la caverna que comunica con el camino que lleva a Wyndia".**

**Ryu asiente y comienza a correr tras de Bosch y entonces una fuerte tormenta comienza a caer, ambos finalmente logran llegar a la caverna y se guardan de la increíble tormenta que está cayendo, los rayos alumbran el cielo de una manera extrañamente tenebrosa.**

"**Wow hace mucho tiempo que no había visto una tormenta tan fuerte".**

**Ryu asiente y entonces voltea hacia lo profundo de la cueva y que está totalmente oscuro.**

"**¿Cómo pasaremos esta cueva? No alcanzo a ver nada".**

**Bosch le contesta.**

"**Tranquilo amigo, yo siempre vengo preparado".**

**Entonces el joven saca del envoltorio de cosas que trae una antorcha.**

"**La tome de la Iglesia de Gate, sabía que la ocuparíamos, ahora solo me hace falta colocar algo de tela a su alrededor y encenderla usando un poco del aceite y unas piedras que tengo para hacer fuego".**

**Ryu se queda admirado por la capacidad de adaptarse de Bosch y entre los truenos que caen afuera alcanza a ver como prende la antorcha que ha creado.**

"**Bien con esto ya podremos…".**

**En ese momento Bosch y Ryu escuchan un ruido tras de ellos, ambos voltean a donde antes era una oscuridad terrible y ven una enorme cola arrastrándose.**

"**¡¿Qué era eso?!" ambos se lo preguntan al mismo tiempo y entonces Bosch dice.**

"**vamos tras esa cosa, quizás podamos cazarlo y comerlo".**

**Bosch comienza a moverse mientras Ryu carga las cosas de ambos, y de nuevo, su pendiente, su piedra del Dragón comienza a brillar, con un intenso color oscuro como el ébano.**

"**Siento que no deberíamos seguir eso" dice Ryu con algo de nervios.**

"**no te preocupes Ryu, si es algo grande, dentro de mi paquete traigo una pequeña ballesta, podrá servirnos para cazarlo".**

**Bosch sigue avanzando y de pronto vuelven a ver esa enorme cola, la cual sigue arrastrándose.**

"**Vamos rápido antes de que se escape" Bosch acelera el paso y Ryu sin más remedio tiene que seguirlo.**

**Finalmente tras unos 10 minutos de deambular por las cavernas llegan a lo que parece ser una gran abertura en la misma.**

"**vaya este parte es enorme… mi antorcha apenas si puede alumbrar todo el lugar…".**

**Ryu suelta las cosas que trae en las manos haciendo que Bosch se gire hacia él.**

**¿Qué te sucede Ryu? ¿Por qué estás tan…?**

"**Es… el… el ojo… de mi sueño… es el…".**

**Bosch de nuevo voltea hacia al frente y entonces lo ve.**

**Es un enorme ser que parece un ciempiés gigantesco, mide cerca de 20 metros de altura, apenas si cabe en la caverna en la que se encuentran, gran parte de su cuerpo es de un color gris oscuro con algunas partes de un color rojo como la sangre, tiene dos enormes brazos con unas garras afiladas de color negro, y lo más distintivo de este demonio son sus tres ojos, siendo el que está en la parte superior, el que más malévolo se ve.**

"**Es… un… demo…"**

**Antes de que Bosch termine su oración, el demonio se acerca a él y es golpeado con uno de los brazos del demonio lanzándolo contra una pared dándose un fuerte golpe y cayendo inconsciente.**

"**Bo…che" dice Ryu aterrado al ver al monstruo acercándose a él y entonces con una voz tenebrosa le pregunta a Ryu.**

"**Así que tu… ¿Tu eres el niño del destino? ¿Tú eres? Responde"**

**Ryu tiembla de terror, pero entonces piensa lo siguiente.**

"**Estoy aterrado, si… tengo miedo pero" entonces Ryu mira a Bosch herido en el piso "no debo dejarlo así como así"**

**Ryu entonces se lanza de frente contra el demonio gritando.**

"**NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMES OTRA VEZ A MI AMIGO" el demonio solo mira a Ryu y dice**

"**Tienes valor niño… pero eso no es suficiente…"**

**El demonio lanza un golpe al aire, el aire despedido por el golpe impacta a Ryu causándole algunas heridas en el cuerpo y lanzándolo contra la pared que está a su espalda, al chocar con ella se parte un poco la nuca y cae al piso sangrando pero aún sigue consciente.**

**El Demonio comienza a arrastrarse rumbo a la salida de la caverna la cual estaba detrás de él.**

"**Por ahora… vivirás Ryu"**

**Ryu escucha en susurros lo que dice el demonio**

"**Vivirás porque… tienes una misión que cumplir, niño del destino, VE NIÑO DEL DESTINO… ABRE LAS PUERTAS… Y CUANDO LO HAGAS, CONOCERAS EL VERDADERO PODER DE MI DIOS"**

**Finalmente el Demonio se voltea y sale de la caverna dejando entrar la luz de los rayos de la tormenta que aun cae con fuerza afuera de la caverna y además, dejando a Ryu sangrando en el piso, el joven aún sigue consciente mientras piensa.**

"**Papá, hermana… yo… quiero verlos… quiero verlos de nuevo… yo no quiero morir aquí… no… "**

**Y finalmente pierde el conocimiento, en ese mismo instante Bosch se recobra y escucha las palabras finales que dice el Demonio y lo que dice Ryu también, entonces arrastrándose se acerca a su amigo y piensa**

"**¿El niño del destino? Porque el demonio dijo eso… ¿Qué o quién eres tu Ryu?**

**Entonces Bosch ve la sangre de Ryu corriendo por el piso y piensa de nuevo y olvidándose de sus propias heridas el perro dice.**

"**debo curarte rápido… no te dejare morir… amigo"**

"**El pendiente de Ryu brilla intensamente mientras Bosch lo cura… y sin saberlo, el joven perro se ha involucrado en algo tan grande que en estos momentos no podría comprenderlo… el destino del mundo ahora está en manos de su amigo Ryu… ¡El niño del Destino!"**

**Fin del Capítulo 01**


	2. Ryu y Bosch: Rangers

**Los Personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a capcom y sus creadores**

**Hola, aquí dejando el segundo capítulo de esta historia pero antes quisiera dejar una aclaración.**

**Boche es un nombre que tome de la wiki de Breath of Fire, siempre creí que era el nombre original de "Bow" ósea, el nombre japonés del mismo, pero al parecer el nombre original es realmente "Bosch".**

**Algunos fans de Breath of Fire no están de acuerdo y otros sí, por mi parte me agrada más el nombre de Bosch y según la explicación de un par de personas que saben japonés ese es su nombre, así que a partir de aquí empezare a utilizar dicho nombre, subiré una v2 del capítulo 1 arreglando dicho problema.**

**Bien, sin más aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo… aquí inicia las verdaderas aventuras de Ryu.**

**Capítulo 02 Ryu y Bosch "Rangers"**

**{Prólogo de Breath of Fire 2}**

**Fue como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño… pero ahora su padre y su hermana habian desaparecido y nadie lo reconocía. **

**Después de eso, soñaba con un gran y terrible demonio que desgarraba su corazón y su cuerpo… pero siempre permanecía como un sueño.**

**Pero aun así, las visiones siempre aparecían fuertemente. En lo profundo de su mente, él lo escucha llamándolo.**

**Un mundo diferente…**

**Un mundo silencioso…**

**Un mundo de oscuridad.**

**Él se mueve hacia ese mundo, sintiendo tanto miedo como regocijo, y finalmente el sucumbe ante la oscuridad, que lo recibe con los brazos abiertos.**

"**Tú eres el elegido"**

**Dice entre gritos el demonio. **

**Ese grito llega a lo profundo de su corazón, y él sabe que es verdad.**

**Entonces, en ese momento, la realidad lo lanza de regreso al mundo real y el sueño comienza a tomar forma… algo terrible se acerca, y él… es la respuesta.**

**Un joven de 18 años, de cabello azul despierta gritando sobresaltado en su cama.**

"**Otra vez… ese maldito sueño nuevamente".**

**El joven en cuestión no es otro sino Ryu, el cual con la ayuda de Bosch logró sobrevivir al ataque del enorme monstruo que se encontraron en las cavernas de Gate hace ya 8 años.**

"**No he dejado de soñar con esa cosa desde aquella vez… cada cierto tiempo a mi mente regresa ese sueño… ese mundo tan oscuro y frio…".**

**Ryu se levanta de su cama y después de tomar un pequeño baño a base de cubetas de agua, se pone su ropa compuesta de botas cafés, un traje de una pieza rojo por encima una camisa blanca y encima de la misma una pequeña hombrera de bronce, además se cuelga una espada en su espalda y finalmente está listo para…**

"**Bien… es día de…".**

**En ese instante un enorme perro humanoide entra en la habitación**

"**RYU EL ALCALDE NOS HA LLAMADO".**

**El perro no es otro más que Bosch el cual viste una túnica verde con unas botas negras y a su espalda trae colgada una ballesta.**

"**¿Enserio? ¿Por fin nos darán otro trabajo?" pregunta Ryu con un visible entusiasmo.**

"**Claro que si" contesta Bosch "¿Acaso dudabas que nos darían otro trabajo?**

"**Bueno… considerando que la última vez, nuestra misión era proteger a una hermosa mujer que teníamos que llevar hasta Coursair y en tus constantes intentos de "seducción" descuidaste tu guardia y una manada de monstruos apareció de la nada y de no ser por mí que tuve que protegerla y matar a los monstruos mientras tu tratabas de calmarla, Hubiéramos muerto esa vez. Tuvimos suerte, y aun así cuando logramos llegar la mujer levanto una queja contra nosotros diciendo que éramos unos "descuidados" y lo peor "acosadores"".**

**Bosch solo se queda serio mirando y entonces pone aquellos enormes ojos de compasión típicos de los perros y dice.**

"**Pe… ¡Pero es que Ryu, ella era tan hermosa! Nunca había visto una mujer tan bella antes".**

"**Si, si, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, lo mismo dijiste de la anterior y la de antes que esa" dice Ryu con desgana mientras sale de la habitación, "Veamos qué trabajo nos tiene el alcalde ¿De acuerdo?".**

**Bosch sólo mira a Ryu caminar y piensa.**

"**Pe…pero es que yo no tuve la culpa, las mujeres son tan hermosas… no puedo evitarlo, está en mi naturaleza" y finalmente sigue los pasos de Ryu.**

**A pesar de todo lo que pasó hace 8 años, Ryu y Bosch mantienen una fuerte amistad, gran parte de su adolescencia robaron para sobrevivir, pero después de cumplir los 15 años Ryu logra convencer a Bosch de tomar un trabajo digno y terminaron siendo parte de un gremio de personas que hacen todo tipo de trabajos llamados "Rangers".**

**Ryu y Bosch salen a la calle de la ciudad de "HomeTown" es un pueblo muy diferente a lo que era Gate, este lugar está más urbanizado, las calles no son de tierra están hechas con ladrillos, en la misma ciudad hay una iglesia de St. Eva un hotel, bastantes casas de renta, una escuela de magia y muchas residencias en una zona exclusiva.**

**Ambos caminan y terminan llegando a una calle donde se encuentra la entrada a lo que parece ser un sótano, pero en realidad dicho lugar es nada más y nada menos que el cuartel general de los "Rangers".**

"**Bueno ya estamos aquí, saludemos a Clarise… y esta vez no la acoses Bosch".**

"**Sí, sí, lo que digas Jefe…" dice con desgana Bosch.**

**Clarise es una muchacha de cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes, es la secretaria del alcalde de Hometowm.**

"**Hola Ryu buenos días" la joven le sonríe a Ryu como tratando de llamar su atención.**

"**Hola Clarise buen día" el joven se acerca al mostrador junto con Bosch y la joven al mirar al perro sólo dice.**

"**Bosch… hola".**

**El perro se queda con cara de confusión mientras pregunta.**

"**¿Por qué no me dices buenos días como a Ryu?".**

**Ryu solo se pone la mano en la cara y piensa.**

"**Allí vamos de nuevo…".**

"**¡Porque a diferencia tuya, Ryu siempre es atento y amable conmigo!, ¡tú solo eres un don Juan, siempre intentando conquistar mujeres!". Contesta la joven con algo de molestia en su voz.**

"**Clarise… Si te invito a comer ¿eso calmaría tu enojo conmigo?" pregunta Bosch poniendo su cara de "Buen caballero".**

"**Ryu el alcalde me dijo que los dejara pasar en cuanto llegaran, los está esperando dentro" dice Clarise mientras claramente ignora a Bosch y por el contrario le sonríe con una cara de ensoñación a Ryu, el cual al ver eso sonríe levemente.**

"**Gracias Clarise, vamos Bosch" Ryu pasa de largo abriendo una puerta mientras que el pobre perro piensa.**

"**Me ha… ignorado completamente…" y con la cabeza gacha finalmente va tras Ryu.**

**Clarise solo piensa. "Ryu… que guapo es…" y divaga ignorando a otro par de personas que se acercan al lugar.**

**Al entrar ambos se encuentran en una enorme oficina, llena de archivos y libros, todos ellos llenos de reportes de los Rangers que trabajan bajo las órdenes del alcalde. Hometown es una ciudad famosa por dedicarse al comercio aunque la gran mayoría de los hombres que allí viven de ser Rangers.**

"**bienvenidos Ryu, Bosch" dice el alcalde con una sonrisa, es un hombre de unos 40 años con una larga cabellera de color negro y con un par de cicatrices en el rostro.**

"**Alcalde Elric buen día" dicen ambos jóvenes.**

"**Bueno les tengo un trabajo" el alcalde entonces toma una hoja entre sus manos y comienza a leer "Su misión es la de encontrar una mascota que se ha perdido, fue cerca del monte Fubi a las afueras de la ciudad…"**

"**¡ESPERE UN MOMENTO!" grita Bosch con indignación.**

"**¿Qué pasa Bosch?" pregunta el alcalde.**

"**o no… no otra vez…" dice Ryu poniéndose la mano en el rostro.**

"**¿Buscar una mascota? ¿Ese es el trabajo urgente que me menciono temprano? ¡Debe estar bromeando!"**

"**Bosch… tu sabes que los Rangers hacemos de todo, desde matar demonios o monstruos, hasta limpiar casas de personas, tu mente debe estar abierta a cualquier clase de trabajo" dice el alcalde.**

"**Mi problema con esto es que pasamos de "proteger a chicas hermosas y escoltarlas" a "buscar una mascota de alguien descuidado"" Contesta Bosch y el alcalde le replica.**

"**Si no hubieras acosado a la muchacha en aquella tal vez no les estaría dando este trabajo."**

"**¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡Yo no la acose! ¡Sólo la invite insistentemente a salir!"**

**Ryu solo observa la conversación con una cara llena de aburrimiento.**

"**Siempre es lo mismo con Bosch…" **

**En ese instante una joven entra por la puerta y pregunta.**

"**¡¿Han encontrado a mi mascota?!"**

**Ryu al ver a la joven tiene un leve sonrojo, al escuchar la pregunta el alcalde deja de discutir con Bosch y el perro hace lo mismo y el mencionado perro voltea y ve a la joven y sufre un enorme sonrojo y no es para menos…**

**Es una jovencita de unos 15 años de cabello azul, sus ojos son de color verde, lleva un hermoso vestido de color purpura y además lleva una tiara de oro con una gema verde en el centro, su piel es blanca y suave. Pero lo más distintivo de la jovencita son sus hermosas alas blancas.**

"**O Mina, disculpa, apenas he conseguido a un par de personas disponibles, pero parece que no…"**

**En ese momento Bosch reacciona y dice rápidamente.**

"**¿Ella es la dueña de la mascota perdida?" inmediatamente después se coloca frente la jovencita de cabello azul "Me llamo Bosch, yo me haré cargo de encontrar a tu mascota".**

**Ryu mira a Bosch mientras se sonríe y escucha hablar a la joven.**

"**Mi nombres es Mina, Mina Windia, vengo desde la región norte del continente, de la ciudad de Wyndia. Mi mascota "Suzy" se me escapó hace un par de días en el monte Fubi, y como mis asuntos aquí son algo urgentes no tengo tiempo de buscarla así que por favor… encuéntrala". Termina inclinando la cabeza.**

**Bosch se sonroja muchísimo al escuchar la súplica de la muchacha y en eso el alcalde añade.**

"**tienen hasta el día de mañana para encontrarla, la joven Mina tiene que ir de camino a Wyndia para ese entonces"**

**Bosch asiente y dice "nosotros la encontraremos".**

**La joven sonríe y a la vez voltea a ver a Ryu.**

"**¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunta la jovencita.**

"**Ryu, Ryu Bateson, es un gusto conocerte Mina Windia… nosotros encontraremos a tu mascota, ¿Qué clase de animal es?"**

"**Es una cerdita…" contesta la joven.**

"**Bien… ya sabemos qué es, cuenta con nosotros, Bosch, es hora de irnos tenemos que encontrarla lo más rápido posible".**

"**Se la traeré de vuelta es una promesa" Dice Bosch mientras él y Ryu salen de la habitación y la joven Mina piensa.**

"**Que caballerosos los dos… me pregunto qué pensaría mi hermana de ellos…".**

**Y el alcalde solo se queda pensando en una cosa.**

"**Bosch… nunca cambiará, siempre será un Don Juan… en fin, espero que vuelvan con esa mascota sana y salva… no quiero tener problemas con la realeza de Wyndia por esto."**

**Tras un rato de caminar Ryu y Bosch se encuentran a las afueras de la ciudad de la ciudad rumbo al monte Fubi el cual está a unas 6 horas de camino a pie.**

"**¿no crees que era la mujer más hermosa que hemos visto?" dice Bosch a Ryu el cual solo suspira un poco y contesta.**

"**¿No es lo mismo que dijiste de la mujer que llevamos a Coursair la última vez?"**

"**¡Pero esta vez es diferente!, Mina es como un ángel, esas alas acentúan mas su belleza, ¡y apenas tiene 15 años!" dice Bosch con gran entusiasmo.**

**Ryu vuelve a suspirar y le contesta.**

"**Si, estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero por favor ¿Podrías concentrarte en la misión? Tenemos que encontrar a esa cerdita para mañana sino tu "hermoso ángel" se pondrá muy triste…"**

"**Si lo sé, ¡tenemos que dar lo mejor en este trabajo!"**

**Ryu entonces ve como Bosch se adelanta y solo piensa.**

"**Cuando se trata de impresionar a una mujer… Bosch es el que más empeño pone… y lo peor es que… realmente cree que es su hermoso ángel…"**

**Tras las 6 horas de viaje por fin llegan al monte Fubi esa montaña sirve como conexión hacia Coursair una ciudad que se encuentra al este de Hometown, es un punto de cruce entre las dos ciudades.**

"**Bueno ya estamos aquí y faltan 5 horas para que oscurezca, tenemos que apresurarnos no quiero estar aquí de noche he escuchado cosas… de este lugar" dice Bosch.**

"**¿De qué cosas hablas?" pregunta Ryu el está mirando en todas direcciones buscando alguna pista de la cerdita.**

"**Bueno… dicen que por aquí viven unas harpías...no atacan a las personas que van por el camino principal ya que son seres que les gusta la soledad de los puntos altos, pero dicen que si te desvías… bueno, digamos que terminas "siendo bocado de ellas"".**

**Bosch sufre un escalofrió y Ryu, el cual está buscando a la cerdita, dice.**

"**¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? ¿Qué tal si ya se comieron a Suzy?".**

**Bosch le contesta.**

"**Bueno según tengo entendido sólo atacan a humanos, las Harpías comen carne humana, por eso se les ha dado caza por todo el mundo y seguramente quedan muy pocas en estos días… en todo caso debemos tener cuidado".**

**Ryu asiente y comienzan a movilizarse.**

**Tras un par de horas buscando por el monte llegando a uno de los puntos más altos del mismo. Ryu observa algo muy particular entre unas ramas.**

"**oye Bosch… creo que encontré algo por aquí".**

**Bosch se aproxima al lugar y Ryu utilizando su espada corta las ramas y lo que encuentran es una caverna.**

"**¿Crees que se haya ido por allí?" pregunta Bosch**

"**No lo sé, pero por lo general los animales buscan refugio cuando se pierden de sus amos, vale la pena entrar y…"**

**En ese instante se escucha una voz.**

"**Justo allí… suéltala".**

"**¿eh?" dicen ambos al escuchar esa voz, entonces voltean hacia arriba y ven como una enorme piedra esta por caer sobre ellos.**

"**BOSCH MUEVETE RAPIDO" Ryu empuja a su amigo y junto con el logran evitar que la roca les caiga por centímetros.**

"**¿Qué carajos fue eso?" dice Bosch entonces voltea de nuevo hacia arriba y mira 3 figuras que están volando.**

"**Oh no… son las harpías..." menciona el perro a la vez que las mencionadas disminuyen su altura quedando apenas por encima de ellos a tres metros de distancia.**

"**mmm… te dije que tenías que ser más silenciosa, de haberme escuchado ya estarían muertos" menciona una de las harpías.**

"**no te atrevas a criticarme, te apuesto que tu ni cerca hubieras estado de matarlos" menciona la segunda harpía.**

"**ya cállense ustedes dos y atrapemos al guapo… quiero comérmelo ya" menciona la tercera**

"**¿Eh? ¿El guapo? ¿Quién es el guapo de nosotros dos?" pregunta Bosch.**

**Ryu mira con cara de desconcierto a Bosch y le dice.**

"**¡Bosch no seas idiota! ¿Porque se te ocurre preguntar eso justo ahora?"**

"**Bueno, tengo curiosidad" contesta el perro, Ryu de nuevo se pone la mano en la cara mientras mueve su cabeza diciendo "no" y entonces las harpías contestan.**

"**BUENO EL GUAPO ES OBVIAMENTE EL DE CABELLO AZUL…"**

**En ese instante Bosch cae de rodillas al suelo y coloca sus manos en el piso y agachando su cabeza dice.**

"**Lo sabía… lo sabía… ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser alimento de unas harpías, estoy seguro que Mina piensa que soy feo también…"**

"**Oye Bosch… ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Nuestras vidas esta en!…"**

**En ese instante una de las harpías se lanza sobre Ryu el cual con un rápido movimiento se mueve hacia su derecha evitando la embestida de la primer harpía, pero entonces observa cómo la segunda se mueve en dirección a él y utilizando su espada detiene el golpe que pensaba darle con sus garras.**

"**¡Bosch! ¡Necesito ayuda aquí!"**

**Ryu agita su espada con toda su fuerza y logra repeler a la harpía que lo atacó. Pero entonces por su espalda la tercera harpía logra darle un golpe con su garra.**

"**Arrgh…" Ryu se gira e intenta golpearla con su espada pero no puede hacerlo, ya que ésta se eleva por los aires y comienza a gritarles a sus otras hermanas.**

"**Ustedes ataquen al "feo" yo me hare cargo de este".**

**Otra de las harpías replica.**

"**¡Eso no es justo yo fui quien los vio primero! ¡Yo quiero al guapo!"**

"**¡Yo soy la más linda de las tres yo me comeré al guapo!" contesta la otra.**

**Y comienza a hacerse de palabras mientras Ryu coloca su mano en la espalda y ve que está sangrando un poco.**

"**Rayos… no puedo atacarlas… mi arma no es la ideal para esta clase de monstruos…"**

"**SUFICIENTE AL MISMO TIEMPO ATACAREMOS AL GUAPO" gritan las harpías.**

"**Oh rayos… aquí vienen las tres al mismo tiempo, pensé que se seguirían peleando entre ellas un poco más…"**

**Las tres harpías bajan a una gran velocidad dirigiéndose sobre Ryu el cual se pone en una posición defensiva**

"**No sé si vaya a soportar el golpe pero tengo que intentarlo"**

"**ERES NUESTRO" gritan las tres harpías al mismo tiempo pero entonces de la derecha de Ryu una flecha sale disparada a toda potencia dando justo en la cabeza de una de las harpías matándola al instante, Ryu aprovecha eso y viendo que la del centro ha quedado descubierta le lanza un golpe con su espada a la vez que se mueve a la derecha evitando las garras y dando un buen corte a la harpía cayendo unos metros detrás de Ryu y Bosch.**

"**vaya ya era hora de que reaccionaras amigo…" dice Ryu que ve cómo Bosch carga de nuevo su ballesta.**

"**Bueno sucede que me di cuenta que las opiniones de unos monstruos no deberían importarme para nada, lo único que importa es lo que digan las mujeres y nada más."**

"**¿Esa es la razón por la que reaccionaste? Yo pensé que dirías "Mi amigo estaba en peligro y por eso olvidé lo que me dijeron" vaya que le das importancia al cómo te vean las mujeres..." contesta Ryu bastante molesto.**

"**bueno sólo falta una harpía…" menciona Bosch pero voltean hacia arriba y no ven nada.**

"**parece que se ha ido" menciona Ryu mientras guarda su espada en su funda.**

"**Si, las harpías son así, no son muy dadas a apegarse a sus hermanas, en fin… entremos a la caverna y veamos qué es lo que encontramos del otro lado".**

**Ryu asiente y entran a la caverna.**

**Tras una hora de caminar entre ratas, arañas y demás seres rastreros finalmente logra encontrar una salida.**

"**Bueno… pensé que nunca saldríamos de allí" dice Bosch con una sonrisa.**

"**Es curioso como esa entrada a estado oculta por tanto tiempo… ¿Quién la haría y para qué?"**

**Ambos al salir de la caverna se encuentra en un pequeño claro el cual está rodeado de varios árboles, pero lo más llamativo del lugar es que hay una casa allí.**

"**¿Una casa abandonada?" Ryu camina en dirección de la misma mientras mira al cielo "Ya casi anochece".**

"**AAAAAAUUUUUUXILIO QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE".**

**Ryu y Bosch escuchan los gritos de una persona dentro de la casa y de inmediato corren hacia el lugar, al llegar a la puerta Ryu nota que al costado de la casa hay una estatua de Dragón igual que la que había en Gate y su pendiente está brillando, pero por el momento decide no darle importancia y entra junto con Bosch desenfundando su espada.**

"**¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" grita Bosch y entonces.**

"**AAAAAAUUUUXILIO QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE CON ESTAS CUCARACHAS".**

**Ryu y Bosch miran hacia la pared del fondo y ven a un anciano harapiento, con una cuchara en su mano lanzando golpes al piso intentando matar una gran cantidad de cucarachas.**

"**¿Eh?" es lo único que dicen los dos mientras se miran y luego voltean a ver al anciano, finalmente Ryu envaina la espada y deciden ayudar al anciano usando la técnica legendaria para matar cucarachas… "el pisotón".**

**Tras unos minutos terminan de "masacrar" a las cucarachas y finalmente el anciano se pone en paz.**

"**ugh… tendré que lavar muy bien mis botas cuando regrese a casa" dice Bosch con bastante asco mientras que Ryu contesta.**

"**La verdad… de pelear con harpías o matar cucarachas… prefiero la primera opción sin duda".**

"**¿Mataron a las harpías?" pregunta el anciano con inquietud.**

"**Bueno matamos a dos… una escapo" contesta Ryu al anciano.**

"**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR MATAR A ESAS DESGRACIADAS" grita el anciano de felicidad.**

"**Bueno… de nada pero por favor no grite tanto" dice Bosch **

"**Perdón, perdón es un mal hábito que se me hizo de tanto pedir ayuda para matar a las cucarachas, siempre que consigo algo para comer llegaban y me arruinaban la comida… JAJAJAJAJA"**

**A Ryu y Bosch solo se les ve una cara de confusión enorme.**

"**En todo, caso gracias por la ayuda… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?" pregunta el anciano.**

"**Mi nombre es Ryu"**

"**El mío es Bosch".**

"**Mi nombres es Nero, soy un vagabundo que por casualidades del destino termino en este lugar hace ya muchos años, esta es mi humilde y acogedora morada".**

**En ese momento cae un pedazo del techo cerca de la entrada y Ryu y Bosch piensan al mismo tiempo.**

"**Este lugar si es humilde… pero no es nada acogedor".**

"**bueno ya que me ayudaron a matar a las cucarachas, les convidare un poco de lo que iba a comer, no es mucho pero servirá para reponer fuerzas después de lo que paso hace rato".**

"**Bueno Nero, nos gustaría quedarnos a comer pero estamos buscando a una mascota…" dice Bosch.**

"**vamos, vamos no les quitare mucho tiempo, además cuando terminemos de comer voy a ayudarles a buscar la mascota que buscan, permítanme voy a echar al agua hirviendo el animal para que comience a cocerse.".**

**El anciano se levanta y entra a otro cuarto que en apariencia es la cocina.**

"**Bosch… ¿ya viste eso?" Ryu señala a lo que vendrían a ser los restos de una chimenea, Bosch observa y ve una especie de collar tirado en el piso.**

"**vaya ¿se ve muy bonito será del viejo?" Bosch se acerca y lo recoge después de examinarlo un momento observa que tiene algo escrito.**

"**Suzy…" **

**Se hace un silencio y Bosch le pregunta a Ryu.**

"**oye Ryu… ¿La mascota de Mina se llama Suzy verdad?**

"**sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"**

**Bosch le enseña el collar a Ryu y el joven comienza a sudar frio**

"**Bosch… ¡RÁPIDO A LA COCINA!"**

**Los dos amigos corren rápidamente a la puerta a la que entro Nero y entran para ver con horror que Nero acaba de echar un cerdito al agua hirviendo…**

"**ES SUZY" gritan los dos y de inmediato se lanza contra la enorme cazuela, Ryu toma unos trapos y envuelve sus manos en él y saca lo más rápido posible a la cerdita de la Cazuela.**

"**¿pero qué están haciendo con la comida?" pregunta el anciano.**

"**LO QUE TE IBAS A COMER… ES LO QUE RYU Y YO ESTABAMOS BUSCANDO".**

**El anciano comienza a sudar frio y tirándose al piso dice.**

"**¡PERDON, PERDON! ¡JURO QUE NO LO SABÍA!"**

"**ESTUVISTE APUNTO DE…" pero en ese momento Ryu detiene a Bosch diciendo.**

"**YA ES SUFICIENTE"**

**Ambos el anciano y Bosch se quedan en silencio.**

**Ryu baja a la cerdita al piso y comienza a checarla.**

"**Bueno parece que no paso a mayores, lo bueno es que la piel de los cerdos es un poco más resistente que la de los humanos…"**

**Luego mira al anciano y le dice.**

"**Nero… no se preocupe usted no tiene la culpa, ¿tiene hambre no es así? Tenga".**

**Ryu saca de una de sus bolsas un par de manzanas.**

"**Sé que no es carne pero al menos con esto no tendrá hambre hasta mañana".**

**El anciano toma de las manos de Ryu las manzanas y haciendo una pequeña reverencia le dice.**

"**Muchas gracias… joven Ryu, le juro que jamás olvidare esto… cuando necesiten mi ayuda pueden venir aquí sin dudarlo".**

**En ese momento el collar del Dragón de Ryu comienza a brillar y al verlo Ryu sabe que es una persona en la cual puede confiar.**

"**Claro Nero… tenemos que irnos" en ese instante Bosch le dice al anciano.**

"**Bueno… ya que Ryu dice que no hay problema alguno… me disculpo por haberle gritado, no sabía que lo que buscábamos era una cerdita".**

**El anciano sólo sonríe y mientras mira como Ryu y Bosch se retiran comienza a morder las manzanas.**

"**Que buenos muchachos… pensé que me matarían por lo que hice pero veo que aún hay personas nobles en este mundo".**

**Tras acampar en la parte baja del monte Fubi, Ryu y Bosch avanzan a toda velocidad por la mañana y llegan a Hometown a las 12 del día.**

"**Ufff… por fin estamos en casa" dice Bosch con alivio mientras carga a la cerdita.**

"**Bueno vamos rápido con el alcalde espero no se hayan ido todavía…" contesta Ryu.**

**Ambos llegan a la oficina y Clarise sonriente como siempre indica que pasen, Ryu y Bosch entran y escuchan lo siguiente.**

"**parece que no han podido encontrarla…"**

"**Buen día jefe" die Ryu interrumpiendo al alcalde.**

"**¡Ryu, Bosch!" menciona el alcalde con sorpresa.**

**En ese instante Mina voltea y ve como Bosch está cargando a su cerdita.**

"**¡Suzy! ¡Estás bien!" luego la joven examina a su mascota con detalle y comenta "No sólo la encontraron sino que está muy limpia ¿la bañaron?".**

**Ryu y Bosch se ponen algo nerviosos y el perro contesta.**

"**Algo así Mina…"**

"**Bueno, no es que importe mucho, muchas gracias por encontrar a mi mascota…"**

**La joven le sonríe a Bosch haciendo que se sonroje y entonces un par de guardias con armadura y alas entran a la oficina**

"**Señorita Mina es hora de irnos"**

"**Sí, lo se… sólo le daba las gracias a Ryu y Bosch" luego de hacer una reverencia que ambos responden, finalmente la jovencita hace la misma reverencia al alcalde y se retira de la habitación.**

"**Aww… ni siquiera me dio un beso" Bosch mira con tristeza al piso**

"**oye, oye, uno no trabaja para que los clientes les den besos, trabajamos para ganar dinero… y además ¿No viste como te sonrió Mina? Yo creo que con eso es más que suficiente Bosch"**

"**Ryu… tienes razón, te aseguro que no olvidare esa sonrisa jamás." el pendiente del mismo comienza a brillar de nuevo, cosa que Ryu observa y sonriendo le dice de nuevo a su amigo.**

"**quizás algún día la volvamos a ver"**

"**Eso espero…" dice el perro y luego añade "¡Ahora toca que nos paguen!"**

**Ryu solo se comienza a reír mientras Bosch recibe la paga de parte del alcalde**

"**Nunca cambiara… la verdad mi amigo nunca cambiara"**

**Ryu y Bosch se retiran con la recompensa en sus manos mientras el alcalde piensa.**

"**son tan diferentes el uno del otro… bueno eso es lo que los hace un buen equipo… aunque Bosch sea un pésimo conquistador".**

**Ambos jóvenes se van a su casa a tomar un merecido descanso con sonrisas en sus rostros y dinero en sus manos.**

**Pero el destino tiene siempre algo preparado en sus manos para estos jóvenes.**

**Esa misma noche… en el departamento de Ryu y Bosch, alguien llama a la puerta.**

"**¿Quién será a estas horas de la noche?"**

**Bosch se levanta de su cama y abre la puerta.**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 02.**

**Bueno llegamos al final del capítulo 02 **** una aclaración.**

**Bosch en si es todo un "Don Juan" para quien no conozca el termino en resumen es "un hombre que siempre intenta conquistar a cuanta mujer se tope en el camino" el juego Bosch hace eso varias veces así que he decidido dejar tal cual esa parte de su personalidad.**

**Ryu bueno… el no habla en el juego XD así que le estoy dando mi visión de "cómo es el" por ahora es alguien centrado muy serio y de buen corazón, espero poder manejar bien al personaje :X**

**En fin nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	3. El Trabajo Fallido

**Todos los personajes aquí usados pertenecen a Capcom.**

**Tercer capítulo de mi versión de la historia del segundo juego **** en esta capitulo continuaremos inmediatamente después del anterior, al final del mismo he agregado una leve historia corta. Recomiendo la lean **

**Sin más comencemos.**

**Capítulo 03: "El Trabajo Fallido"**

**Bosch abre la puerta de su casa, es bastante tarde cerca de la 1 de la madrugada.**

"**¿Diga?" pregunta Bosch mientras se talla los ojos producto del sueño.**

"**¿Eres Bosch el que trabaja para el gremio de Rangers?".**

"**Si… soy yo…" dice Bosch algo confundido.**

"**Oh, perdona mis modales… mi nombre es… Kilgore".**

**Kilgore tiene el cabello blanco por las canas, es delgado tiene un lunar en la mejilla y trae unas ropas moradas muy elegantes.**

"**¿Kilgore?... quiere decir Kilgore… ¿El comerciante?".**

**El señor asiente y Bosch inmediatamente cambia su cara de confusión por una de sorpresa.**

"**¡Oh! Disculpe, no lo reconocí… es que aún ando medio dormido… pase por favor Señor Kilgore".**

**El hombre entra al humilde departamento de Bosch y Ryu e inmediatamente Bosch le ofrece algo de tomar a Kilgore pero este lo rechaza con amabilidad y le dice.**

"**Bosch… necesito que hagas un trabajo para mi… será extraoficial."**

"**¿Un trabajo? ¿Qué clase de trabajo Señor Kilgore?".**

"**Bueno… veras".**

**Tras unos minutos Bosch termina de escuchar lo que le dice Kilgore.**

"**¿Lo harás Bosch?" pregunta Kilgore con mucha inquietud.**

"**Bueno… no lo sé señor… es algo muy riesgoso para hacerlo así nada más…".**

"**¡Te daré una recompensa muy generosa, créeme!".**

**Bosch se queda en silencio un momento y finalmente dice.**

"**Señor Kilgore, tiene usted un trato conmigo, haré el trabajo".**

**Kilgore agacha la cabeza en señal de respeto.**

"**Muchas gracias Bosch… espero puedan lograrlo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme, la discreción es muy importante en este trabajo".**

**Bosch asiente y finalmente deja que Kilgore salga de su departamento.**

"**Bueno… creo que es hora de despertar a Ryu. Quién diría que Kilgore, el jefe mercante de la ciudad nos contraria en para un trabajo de…".**

**En ese momento Bosch se detiene, iba camino al cuarto de Ryu para despertarlo pero se arrepiente rápidamente de ello.**

"**Bueno, Ryu jamás ha sido bueno en esta clase de trabajos… mejor iré solo. Además, La pelea con las harpías debió cansarlo demasiado…".**

**Finalmente Bosch toma su ballesta y una bolsa que tenía guardada en un buro de su cuarto y sale del departamento.**

**Tras media hora que Bosch salió de su casa, Ryu despierta sobresaltado de su cama… si ha tenido ese sueño de nuevo.**

"**ah… ah" Ryu respira agitadamente mientras piensa "Otra vez ese sueño… antes no era tan frecuente pero ahora, es prácticamente cada vez que duermo… creo que iré a tomar un poco de agua".**

**Ryu se levanta y camina hasta donde se encuentra el barril de agua pura en la cocina, mientras Ryu toma un vaso y nota que las luces del departamento están prendidas.**

"**Qué raro… ¿Por qué dejaría Bosch las luces encendidas?" Ryu termina de tomar agua y se dispone a irse a dormir otra vez, se acerca al interruptor para apagar la luz pero entonces… alguien llama a la puerta.**

"**¿Quién será a estas horas de la noche?"**

**Ryu abre la puerta, y para su sorpresa es…**

"**¿Ryu Bateson?" pregunta un soldado con una armadura de acero sobre su cuerpo.**

"**¿Sí? Soy yo…" contesta Ryu con una cara de sorpresa.**

"**Estamos buscando a Bosch… ¿Lo has visto?".**

"**¿Eh? Bueno… según yo está dormido en su habitación…".**

**El soldado inmediatamente entra al departamento y Ryu piensa.**

"**¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué este soldado está aquí buscando a Bosch?".**

**El soldado entra a todos los cuartos de la casa y sale con bastante apremio de los mismos.**

"**¿Entonces no sabes dónde está Bosch?" pregunta el soldado con un tono amenazador.**

"**¡¿No está aquí?!" pregunta Ryu con una visible sorpresa.**

"**veo que no sabes nada" dice el soldado y añade "Permíteme informarte que tu compañero de oficio, Bosch está acusado de robo."**

"**¡¿Qué?!" dice Ryu visiblemente sorprendido ante esas palabras.**

"**Bosch entro en la casa de Trout, el acaudalado administrador de negocios de la ciudad a robar, fue visto por el mismísimo Trout y algunos guardias mientras intentaba escapar de la casa".**

"**¡Debe haber un error! ¡Bosch es una persona honrada que se gana la vida como todos los demás! ¡No tiene necesidad de robar!".**

"**¡¿Pero los malos hábitos no se olvidan verdad?!" dice el soldado haciendo que Ryu se quede en silencio, "Sabemos que Bosch era un ladro cuando era niño, con el tiempo se reformó y tu también con el… de hecho te llevaría ahora mismo detenido, pero como Trout solo acusa a Bosch de lo sucedido, no tengo porque arrestarte".**

**El soldado entonces sale de la casa dejando a Ryu muy confundido y añade.**

"**Ah y una cosa más Ryu, si llegas a ver a Bosch, dile que no haga más difícil esto y se entregue… tarde o temprano lo atraparemos".**

**Y finalmente cierra la puerta del departamento mientras Ryu corre a su habitación y comienza a ponerse su ropa.**

"**Bosch, ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿Por qué te metiste a robar?... no, Bosch ya no es un ladrón debe haber un error, saldré a buscarlo antes de que lo encuentren los soldados…".**

**Ryu toma su espada también y después de acomodarse su ropa sale de su departamento, pero deja la puerta entreabierta por la prisa que tiene de encontrar a su amigo.**

**Ryu corre entre las calles buscando a su amigo Bosch, las luces de la calle apenas iluminan lo oscuro de la noche.**

"**Dijeron que entró a la casa de Trout, debo ir primero para allá".**

**Ryu corre por más calles, pero se detiene en la esquina de una de las mismas, ya que escucha a unos soldados hablar con alguien.**

"**Señor Trout, aún no hemos podido encontrar a Bosch, es bastante evasivo y tenemos a todos los guardias de la ciudad buscándolo"**

**Trout, el cual es un hombre de unos 30 años, bastante gordo y con un gran bigote además de unos ojos extrañamente carmesíes dice:**

"**NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ TENGAN QUE HACER PERO DEBEN TRAERME ESE LADRON DE VUELTA, SE LLEVÓ UN OBJETO QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ".**

**Los guardias sólo escuchan en silencio y haciendo una reverencia se retiran del lugar, Ryu, para no ser visto, escala rápidamente la pared en la que estaba recargado y cae en el patio de la casa contigua a la de Trout.**

"**Demonios… Trout de verdad cree que Bosch robó su casa… pero siento que algo no anda bien aquí… necesito más información".**

**Ryu se asoma por encima de la pared y al ver que ya no hay guardias a la vista cae de nuevo en la calle y con sumo cuidado recorre toda la ciudad sin ser visto, incluso entra a la iglesia de preguntando por Bosch pero no logran darle razón alguna.**

"**Demonios Bosch… dónde estas" piensa el joven mientras sale de la iglesia y corre rumbo a su casa y entonces una voz… le habla.**

"**¿Buscas a tu amigo?"**

**En ese instante Ryu se detiene y voltea en todas direcciones pero no ve a nadie**

"**¿Quién dijo eso?" pregunta Ryu mientras saca su espada **

"**Fui yo jovencito… voltea hacia tu izquierda"**

**Ryu así lo hace y ve una estatua de un Dragón… la misma estatua que ha visto en varias partes del mundo.**

"**¿una estatua me está hablando?" dice Ryu en voz alta**

"**No necesitas hablar con tu voz jovencito, solo necesitas pensar lo que me dirás y yo te escuchare como tú a mi"**

**Ryu sigue extrañado ante lo que está sucediendo y finalmente pregunta en sus pensamientos.**

"**¿Quién eres tú?" **

**La voz de la estatua le contesta, "Yo soy Ladon… soy el Dios Dragón… aquel que protege este mundo desde épocas muy remotas… desde la guerra de los Dragones…"**

"**¿Existe un Dios Dragón?, yo solo conozco al Dios de St. Eva del que mi padre solía ser sacerdote"**

"**mmm… muchos actualmente se han estado olvidando de mí, la gente con el tiempo olvida lo que por tradición oral es transmitido, como he dicho, sólo unas pocas personas en mundo me siguen orando…"**

**El joven se queda maravillado ante lo que escucha pero rápidamente sale de su ensoñación y piensa**

"**Discúlpeme Ladón… pero tengo que irme, debo encontrar a mi amigo antes de que…"**

"**Por eso he hablado contigo muchacho" interrumpe Ladón al joven "Tú tienes la forma para encontrarlo rápidamente".**

"**¿Qué?" Ryu pone una enorme cara de confusión.**

"**Claro, ese collar que tienes… sácalo"**

**Ryu entonces saca el collar del Dragón que tiene y comienza a brillar intensamente.**

"**Ese collar está hecho de un material muy especial jovencito… y tiene muchas funciones, una de ellas es encontrar a las personas cercanas a ti… a tus amigos, a tus seres amados, siempre y cuando tengas una conexión fuerte con una persona, los podrá encontrar."**

"**¿Pero cómo lo hago? Yo sólo lo veo brillar intensamente en muchos colores como siempre"**

"**Bueno eso es muy simple Ryu Bateson… primero debes pensar en la persona que estás buscando, entonces la gema comenzara a brillar como lo está haciendo ahora mismo, los colores oscuros indican que estas muy lejos de la persona que buscas, los colores claros y brillantes indican que estás cerca".**

**Ryu se concentra fuertemente en Bosch y la gema cambia su brillo a un color verde claro.**

"**Ya veo… así es como funciona este collar… ¿pero de que esta…?" entonces el Dios Dragón interrumpe a Ryu**

"**Ryu Batenson… no tienes mucho tiempo, tienes que encontrar a Bosch pronto… es fundamental… que…lo… hagas…"**

**La voz del Dios comienza a desvanecerse.**

"**¿Ladón? ¿Qué sucede?"**

"**Debo irme Ryu… encuentra a tu amigo… y recuerda que estaré cuidándote en tu viaje…"**

**Finalmente desaparece la voz del Dios Dragón y Ryu se queda pensando**

"**¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Qué me cuidara en mi viaje? ¿Cuál viaje?"**

**Ryu sale de sus pensamientos al ver el collar brillando y piensa**

"**en fin, no tengo tiempo para esto, debo encontrar a Bosch…" antes de ponerse en marcha Ryu hace una reverencia a la estatua y finalmente comienza a caminar viendo los cambios de colores de la gema.**

"**Ahora está de color azul… un azul hermoso y brillante…"**

**Ryu voltea a sus alrededores y ve en donde se encuentra**

"**Es mi departamento…"**

**Ryu entra al patio del departamento y ve como el collar ahora está brillando de un color blanco como el diamante.**

**Entonces Ryu abre la puerta.**

"**¡Bosch estas aquí verdad! Soy yo Ryu"**

**Entonces Bosch sale debajo de la cama de Ryu y entra a la sala para ver a su amigo.**

"**Ryu."**

"**¡Bosch te he estado buscando por todas partes, ya casi son las 5 de la madrugada!"**

"**Perdóname Ryu… pero tuve que buscar otros lugares donde esconderme antes de poder volver a casa".**

**Ryu se cuelga el pendiente de nuevo y lo coloca bajo su ropa.**

"**Bosch, hace rato un guardia vino aquí buscándote y te acusan de robo… ¿Puedes decirme que paso?"**

"**Ryu… yo no soy un ladrón te lo juro, estoy reformado, desde el día que ambos juramos dejar de robar, jamás he vuelto a tomar una cosa sin pagarla o pedir permiso… créeme amigo"**

**Ryu deja su espada recargada en la pared a la vez que cierra la puerta con llave.**

"**Entonces cuéntame qué pasó Bosch… estas metido en un buen lío".**

**Ryu se sienta en una silla frente a la mesa al igual que Bosch el cual comienza a hablar.**

"**Mientras estabas dormido, vino a nuestra casa Kilgore, me pidió que hiciera un trabajo para el"**

"**¿Kilgore el comerciante? ¿Qué te pidió que hicieras?"**

"**Bueno, el pidió que entrara a casa de Trout a recuperar algo que le pertenece"**

"**¿Qué?" dice Ryu con mucha incredulidad, "¡Te contrató para robar!"**

"**¡Espera Ryu tienes que escuchar el resto por favor!"**

**Ryu guarda silencio y sigue escuchando a su amigo.**

"**Sucede que durante unos embarques que llegaron, Trout tomó una de las posesiones más raras que había comprado Kilgore para su persona, es un objeto llamado "La Capucha Mágica" según me dijo Kilgore es un objeto que permite entender el idioma que manejan en cierta nación del mundo, el compró dicho objeto para poder comerciar con esa nación… pero Trout lo robó cuando llegó a la ciudad. Kilgore me pidió que lo robara ya que es esencial tenerlo para su negocio, Trout tiene mucha influencia con las personas poderosas de la ciudad y denunciarlo no funcionaría para nada… así que la única opción era robarlo".**

"**Entonces entré a la casa de Trout, todo fue sencillo, solo tenía a un par de guardias en la entrada y logré escabullirme con facilidad, me dirigía al sótano de la casa, guidado por un pequeño mapa que me dio Kilgore y en ese instante en la oscuridad del lugar, choqué contra alguien."**

"**Oh disculpa eso." Era la voz de una mujer, apenas si la distinguía en la oscuridad de la casa, noté que tenía unas alas negras muy extrañas, iba a decirle algo cuando de pronto salió corriendo a una velocidad que jamás había visto, y desapareció de mi vista. En ese momento la luces de las casas se encendieron y tres guardias me vieron, también Trout estaba allí, me miraron tirado en el piso, sabía que no podría explicar nada así que decidí huir rápidamente del lugar brincando por una de las ventanas del pasillo en el que me encontraba y escapé rumbo a las calles buscando varios lugares dónde ocultarme y finalmente llegué aquí".**

**Ryu se queda en silencio pensando y finalmente dice**

"**Bosch… me estás diciendo que casualmente te contrataron para robar una casa de los hombres más poderosos y ricos de la ciudad y al mismo tiempo otra ladrona entro a robar a la misma casa al mismo momento que tu."**

**Bosch mira a Ryu con algo de tristeza y le pregunta**

"**¿No me crees verdad?"**

**Ryu entonces suspira y dice**

"**Bosch… creo que la verdad… tú tienes muy mala suerte amigo"**

**Bosch cambia su rostro a uno menos triste**

"**¿Entonces me crees?"**

"**¡Claro ¿Porqué no creería en mi mejor amigo?!"**

"**Ryu…" entonces a Bosch se le sale una pequeña lagrima y finalmente Ryu dice**

"**Tienes que salir de esta ciudad, no podemos dejar que te arresten… yo me haré cargo de atrapar a la ladrona"**

**Entonces Ryu rápidamente le indica a Bosch que junte todo lo necesario para el mientras él también se prepara en su cuarto.**

**Tras varios minutos, ambos se encuentran listos.**

"**Bosch… escóndete aquí"**

**Ryu señala el bote de basura de su casa.**

"**¡¿Qué?! ¿No pudiste escoger otro escondite?"**

"**Es la única opción que tenemos si nos topamos con un guardia le diré que voy a tirar la basura en el basurero de la ciudad, es por tu seguridad, una vez salgamos de aquí podrás salir del bote…"**

**Bosch entra al bote a regañadientes y Ryu entonces haciendo un gran esfuerzo lo toma entre sus brazos y sale de la casa cerrándola con llave, son las 6 de la madrugada el sol empieza a salir.**

**Ryu llega a los límites de la ciudad y entonces se encuentra con un guardia.**

"**Hola Ryu… ¿A dónde vas con eso?" pregunta el guardia**

"**Hola Fred… verás tengo que tirar la basura, apesta demasiado, y hoy es el día que siempre lo hago…"**

"**mmm…" dice el guardia mientras observa el bote de basura**

"**Ryu… ¿No va allí dentro Bosch verdad?"**

"**oh mierda…" piensan Bosch y Ryu al mismo tiempo.**

"**Bueno no… no lo he visto" dice Ryu tratando de mantener la calma.**

"**Ryu sé que allí dentro va Bosch" dice el guardia, Ryu entonces coloca su mano en el mango de su espada y se prepara para pelear al menor indicio de que lo ataque pero entonces el guardia dice:**

"**Pero sabes algo… yo no creo que Bosch sea un ladrón, lo conozco desde que llegó aquí y no creo en las patrañas que han dicho de él… llévatelo lejos y espero y puedas limpiar su nombre Ryu.**

**Ryu se queda admirado de lo dicho por Fred y finalmente Ryu contesta**

"**Gracias… toma Fred"**

**Ryu le lanza una bolsa con dinero al guardia el cual la atrapa**

"**Salúdame a tu hija y tu esposa…" Ryu vuelve a alzar el bote con Bosch dentro y se alejan de la ciudad, ante la cara sonriente del guardia el cual piensa**

"**Buena suerte Bosch… Ryu"**

**Tras media hora de caminar Ryu saca a Bosch del bote de basura**

"**Ufff estuvo cerca… lo bueno es que Fred es un muy buen amigo nuestro Bosch".**

"**Lo se… parece que Dios está de nuestro lado Ryu, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Necesito esconderme en algún lugar que no sea una ciudad, seguro pronto Trout enviará información a otras ciudades diciendo que soy un fugitivo y deben capturarme".**

"**Mmm… tengo una idea Bosch… vamos con Nero"**

"**¡¿Qué?! ¡A esa casa destartalada!" Bosch lo piensa un momento y finalmente suspirando dice "No tengo otra opción… vamos con él"**

**Tras varias horas de camino finalmente llegan a la casa de Nero el cual se encuentra afuera de la misma intentando cazar a un pájaro**

"**Tengo hambre… mucha hambre". Dice el anciano pero cuando va a atrapar el animal sale volando de sus manos.**

"**Nero… hola" dice Ryu acercándose al viejo**

"**O… ¿Ryu? ¿Eres tú? ¿Me traes más comida?"**

**Ryu y Bosch se quedan mirando el uno al otro y entonces el joven de cabello azul dice.**

"**Bueno… traigo a alguien para que te ayude a conseguir comida"**

"**¿Qué?" dice Bosch con asombro**

"**Si, y además te ayudará a arreglar tu casa" añade Ryu**

"**¿Enserio? ¿No bromeas conmigo?" dice Nero mientras se acerca a Ryu y Bosch**

"**No bromeo… veras, Bosch se ha metido en un problema que él no causo y debe esconderse por un tiempo mientras yo resuelvo las cosas… así que pensamos que podría quedarse aquí un tiempo, ¿Qué opinas?"**

**Nero se queda pensando un momento y finalmente dice:**

"**Me gusta la idea… mientras me ayude a arreglar la casa y a cazar nuestra comida estará bien que se quede aquí… además yo prometí ayudarte en lo que sea Ryu… así que bienvenido Bosch estás en tu casa"**

**Bosch le agradece al anciano y entonces voltea a ver a Ryu**

"**Amigo… desde que éramos niños siempre te metía en problemas por mis robos… y aun así siempre encontrabas la forma de ayudarme y nunca me recriminabas nada, Ryu… realmente te agradezco lo que harás por mí, de verdad mi amigo… gracias"**

**Ryu se queda maravillado ante lo que ha dicho por su amigo y a la vez ve como brilla su colgante y sonriendo dice**

"**No te preocupes Bosch… yo la encontrare es una promesa amigo."**

"**Ryu… ve a Coursair, probablemente se haya dirigido hacia allá, un ladrón jamás se queda en la misma ciudad que roba… y más si es un ladrón profesional… recuerda Ryu tiene alas negras… "**

**Ryu asiente y le da la mano a Bosch para luego finalmente alejarse de ellos mientras dice:**

"**Te lo prometo que limpiaré tu nombre" **

**Entonces Bosch ve cómo Ryu se aleja del lugar y suspirando un poco voltea a ver al viejo**

"**¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres que haga primero Nero?"**

"**Hahahaha… bueno… creo que lo primero sería conseguir leña para calentar agua… necesito un baño caliente…"**

"**Bien…" suspira Bosch y añade "Ryu no te tardes mucho… siento que me van a explotar mucho"**

"**¡Bien muchacho muévete! ¡La leña no se juntara sola!"**

**Bosch vuelve a suspirar y tomando un hacha medio oxidada que le ofrece el anciano termina por dirigirse al bosque.**

"**Bien… rumbo a Coursair… la ciudad del coliseo. Una chica de alas negras… ¿Por qué siento que antes he visto a una mujer con alas negras?"**

**Ryu finalmente termina de bajar el Monte Fubi rumbo a Coursair. ¡Donde por fin inician sus aventuras!**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 03**

**Omake:**

**En un lugar de Hometown, una joven de cabello rubio largo que le llega hasta la cintura y unos hermosos ojos verdes, despierta de su cama.**

"**aww… creo que ya son las 6 de la mañana… abriré la ventana para que entre el sol" dice la joven, la cual tiene una figura hermosa.**

"**Al abrir la ventana ve la salida de la ciudad y mira a un joven de cabello azul cargando un bote".**

"**¿Qué estará haciendo ese muchacho? Se ve muy nervioso…"**

**Finalmente ve como el muchacho primero empuña su espada a lo que la joven pone una cara de nerviosismo y piensa "¡va atacar al guardia!" el joven no es otro más que Ryu, pero entonces ella ve como Ryu suelta la empuñadora de la espada y le lanza una bolsa al guardia mientras sonríe y la jovencita al ver la sonrisa del joven siente algo en su pecho, y una extraña sensación en el estómago, ambas cosas hacen que la joven se gire hacia adentro con cierto sonrojo y nerviosismo.**

"**Siento… que lo conozco… ¿Quién será?" Dice la joven para sí misma mientras voltea de nuevo a ver en dirección de la salida de la ciudad y ya no está.**

"**ya se fue…" la joven pone una cara de tristeza enorme para luego pensar.**

"**pero es tan extraño… primero pensé que era un vándalo o algo así… pero de pronto sentí… sentí como si lo conociera de hace mucho… ¿Quién será el?"**

**Finalmente la jovencita se gira hacia su habitación y unas enormes alas negras se despliegan de su espalda.**

"**Bueno no tengo tiempo para averiguar quién es el… aunque me carcome la curiosidad tengo que irme… ya casi es hora… y aun si pudiera averiguar cómo se llama… seguro ni me notaria al estar cerca de él."**

**Y finalmente se aleja de la ventana para ir a su ropero, se acerca al mismo con una sonrisa en su rostro y con la imagen de Ryu grabada en su mente…**

**Final del Omake.**


	4. El Incidente en el Coliseo: Parte 1

**Todos los personajes aquí usados pertenecen a capcom.**

**Bueno **** he aquí el nuevo capítulo de Breath of Fire II: El niño del destino.**

**En este capítulo se adapta la parte del "coliseo" del juego, he añadido un par de elementos al capítulo para hacerlo un poco más completo con respecto al juego, también ojo que este y el siguiente episodio van a contener mucho material machista, y no porque yo quiera, sino porque la historia lo amerita, yo estoy en contra del machismo pero bueno… a veces hay que escribir de lo que uno más odia.**

**Bien comencemos **

**¡Recuerden dejar reviews! Así sabré si hay interés o no en esta historia.**

**Capítulo 04: El Incidente en el Coliseo 1: Buscando a la Ladrona **

"**Ufff…." Ryu coloca sus cosas en el suelo mientras se encuentra parado frente al mostrador de lo parece ser una posada.**

"**Buenas tardes" una jovencita pelirroja lo saluda con una sonrisa en la cara.**

"**Buenas tardes… ¿Tienen habitaciones verdad?" pregunta el chico de cabello azul.**

"**Bueno señor… sí tenemos, aunque sólo nos queda una habitación disponible"**

"**¿Enserio? Que suerte tengo… pensaba que no encontraría nada, fui a otras tres posadas y tenían todo lleno".**

"**Bueno señor… sucede que mañana tendrá lugar una lucha muy importante en el coliseo".**

**Ryu saca diez monedas de plata y se las da a la joven la cual le entrega una llave.**

"**¿Una pelea en el coliseo? ¿Tan importante es la pelea para que haya tanta gente en la ciudad?".**

"**Si señor… sucede que una hermosa mujer ha decidido participar en el coliseo, dicen los rumores que es muy fuerte y es por eso que hay todo un escándalo en la ciudad, todos quieren ver "A la misteriosa mujer" así la anuncian los que trabajan en el coliseo".**

**Ryu suspira y dice.**

"**Entiendo… bueno, que suerte el haber encontrado este lugar, gracias".**

**Ryu le sonríe a la joven mientras toma sus cosas del suelo y sube las escaleras hacia su habitación y la jovencita al ver la sonrisa de nuestro héroe piensa.**

"**Que guapo es… pero seguramente ya tiene novia…".**

**En ese momento Ryu estornuda fuertemente.**

"**Alguien debe estar hablando de mi… bueno qué más da".**

**Abre la puerta de su habitación y deja las cosas al costado de su cama y entonces Ryu se sienta un momento en la cama mientras piensa.**

"**Bueno… estoy en Coursair, la ciudad del coliseo, hace mucho tiempo no venía para acá… desde el trabajo en el que Bosch fue acusado de acoso. Si mal no recuerdo esta ciudad es conocida en todo el mundo por el coliseo y los grandes luchadores que vienen aquí a enfrentarse unos a otros, la gente en esta ciudad se dedica mucho a la herrería, y cómo no lo haría, siendo una ciudad en la que todo gira en torno a las luchas del coliseo es un negocio perfecto y redituable."**

**Ryu se pone de pie y sale de su habitación cerrándola con llave.**

"**No puedo perder mucho tiempo aquí, debo empezar a buscar a la ladrona de "Alas negras"… me pregunto si será de la ciudad de Wyndia… toda la gente en esa ciudad tiene alas… como la chica que nos contrató para encontrar a su mascota..."**

**Ryu sale de la posada y entonces mira a sus alrededores, Coursair es una ciudad más grande que Hometown, todas las calles están ladrilladas y tienen energía eléctrica en todas partes, gran cantidad de herrerías se ven en todas direcciones, además que desde cualquier punto de la ciudad se mira el enorme e imponente coliseo.**

"**Bueno… ya he hecho antes trabajos de búsqueda de ladrones, lo más lógico sería dirigirme a un bar, seguro allí encontrare información."**

**Ryu comienza a caminar entre las calles de la ciudad buscando un bar para entrar, la llegada a Coursair no fue muy sencilla, el camino extrañamente se encontraba infestado de monstruos de todo tipo, y como estaba solo fue mucho más complicado de lo que imaginaba, pero aun así Ryu no tuvo tiempo para descansar pues quiere ayudar a su amigo lo más rápido posible. Finalmente encuentra un bar y entra a él, le piden que deje la espada al entrar y así lo hace, baja unas escalaras y ve que el bar está completamente hecho de madera, y que hay mucha gente de dudosa moral se encuentra en el mismo… apostando.**

"**Olvidaba que en esta ciudad se usa muchísimo lo de las apuestas con los luchadores del coliseo… incluso apuestan si morirá alguno o no en las luchas".**

**Ryu se acerca a la barra y un hombre con una cicatriz en su brazo rápidamente le pregunta a nuestro héroe.**

"**¿Qué es lo que buscas muchacho? Tu no pareces de los que toma alcohol…"**

**El joven de cabello azul se siente ofendido por un momento ante esas palabras pero finalmente sacando dos monedas de plata las coloca en la mesa mientras dice.**

"**Quiero que me des un poco de cerveza…"**

**El "bar tender" toma las monedas y tomando un enorme tarro de madera lo llena de una cerveza oscura y se lo da a Ryu.**

"**¿Has visto por aquí a una mujer con alas negras?" pregunta el joven.**

"**la verdad… no he visto a una mujer entrar aquí en años… pero muchacho si me das otra moneda de plata quizás te pueda dar un poco de información de quien puede decirte algo".**

**Ryu ya esperaba eso, así que saca una moneda de plata y se la coloca en el mostrador.**

"**Bien chico… mira, ¿Vez a la persona que está en la esquina de la barra?"**

**Ryu voltea hacia su derecha y ve a un ser enorme, que fácilmente mide dos metros y medio, entonces el bar tender añade**

"**Él es el encargado de las entradas al coliseo, puedes preguntarle a él. Al ser el encargado el mira a todas las personas que entran al coliseo, probablemente habrá visto a tu chica de alas negras".**

**Ryu toma su tarro y le da un sorbo mientras se acerca al sujeto en cuestión.**

"**He visto antes a los de su raza". Piensa el joven de cabello azul "Sus cuerpos son una mezcla entre armadillos y rinocerontes, su cabeza tiene la de un armadillo al igual que su espalda y pecho, tienen unas especies de escamas o protuberancias que los hacen muy resistentes a los ataques, esas escamas los cubren como si fueran un enorme caparazón, mientras que sus manos son como las de un humano común, sus piernas son como las de un rinoceronte… esa es la raza de los "Shell" (Shell=Caparazón).**

**Este "Shell" en particular trae una enorme toga de color purpura cubriéndolo además tiene un pequeño cinturón de color negro en su cintura.**

**Ryu se acerca a él y de inmediato lo aborda**

"**Hola… me dijeron que usted me puede ayudar".**

"**¿eh?" el gran ser voltea a ver a Ryu mirándolo hacia abajo.**

"**¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?" el armadillo tiene una voz bastante grave y hasta podría considerarse un poco intimidante, pero Ryu no se inmuta para nada.**

"**Bueno es que estoy buscando a una mujer, y me dijeron que tú miras a muchas personas a diario en tu trabajo, quizás la hayas visto".**

"**¿Una mujer?" el ser se queda pensando un momento y añade "Si me invitas un par de tragos quizás pueda ayudarte".**

**Ryu ya esperaba eso así que sacando varias monedas le invita unos tragos de las mejores cervezas al ser en cuestión el cual dice.**

"**Mi nombre es Rand… Rand Marks, y soy el encargado de las entradas al coliseo".**

**El ser agacha la cabeza como presentándose a lo que nuestro héroe contesta.**

"**Mi nombre es Ryu… Ryu Bateson, soy un Ranger y estoy buscando a una mujer que inculpó a un amigo de un robo".**

"**¿Un Ranger? Vaya no esperaba toparme con un Ranger aquí." Rand da un trago a su cerveza y luego continua hablando "Bueno ¿Cómo es la mujer que buscas? ¿Tiene algún rasgo en particular?".**

"**La mujer que busco tiene un par de alas negras…"**

"**¿Alas negras?" Rand se queda confundido un momento "¿Estás seguro de eso muchacho?".**

**Ryu pone cara de desconcierto.**

"**¿Por qué me preguntas si estoy seguro de eso?".**

**El armadillo le contesta.**

"**porque la única raza que tiene alas son los Wyndianos, y jamas he visto a uno o una con alas negras… es imposible".**

"**¿Estás seguro de eso?" pregunta Ryu consternado a lo que Rand asiente y añade.**

"**En todo caso… quizás la misteriosa mujer de alas negras se encuentra aquí en la ciudad… si es que existe tal cosa".**

"**¿De qué hablas? Primero me dices que no es posible que exista una Wyndiana así y ahora me dices que puede que esté aquí" Ryu muestra una cierta cara de enojo pero se contiene ya que no quiere arruinarla la posibilidad que tiene de encontrar a la mujer.**

"**vamos muchacho no te enojes, mira… sucede que mañana en el coliseo habrá una gran pelea, y una mujer es la de la lucha estelar".**

"**¿hablas de la mujer misteriosa?"**

**Rand asiente y además dice.**

"**no la he visto, así que no se si tiene alas negras o no, pero no es muy común que una mujer entre a las competencias del coliseo, no pierdes nada con entrar al coliseo mañana y verla, quizás sea a quien buscas."**

**Nuestro héroe se queda pensando un momento, por un lado está lo que le dijo Rand de que los Wyndianos no tienen alas negras, por otro lado esta que una misteriosa mujer decidió entrar a una competencia en el coliseo… pensando que la primer pista que le dio Bosch sea errada ya que estaba muy oscuro y quizás vio mal, decide arriesgarse con "la mujer misteriosa".**

"**Bien Rand… quiero ver a esa mujer, pero no desde las gradas, necesito verla de frente".**

**Rand menea la cabeza mientras habla.**

"**Ryu, no podrás verla de frente, cuando un competidor ya está instalado en el coliseo es imposible entrar a verlos, son reglas de Augus, ya que dice que podrían distraer mucho a los luchadores y eso arruinaría el espectáculo".**

"**¿Augus?" dice Ryu.**

"**Si… es el jefe del coliseo, y es muy estricto con esa regla, la única forma de que la veas será desde las gradas… o quizás…".**

**Rand alza la mano mientras pide otra cerveza y nuestro héroe después de dar un sorbo a la suya pregunta.**

"**¿Hay otra forma de verla?". **

"**Bueno, si muchacho… tendrías que participar en la competencia del coliseo".**

"**¿Es la única opción que tengo?" pregunta Ryu, y Rand asiente.**

"**Si, es la única opción que tienes para verla de frente".**

"**Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer para entrar al coliseo?".**

**Rand menea la cabeza y contesta.**

"**Nada muchacho… el que peleará con la chica ya ha sido decidido, es Baba… un leñador de las afueras del pueblo, dicen que es muy fuerte, y la única forma de que tomes su lugar es que vayas con él y le quites el ticket de acceso como luchador".**

**Ryu da un enorme trago a su tarro terminándoselo de un solo golpe.**

"**¿Dónde vive?"**

**Rand se sorprende ante la pregunta de nuestro héroe.**

"**¿Piensas en ir a retarlo?"**

**Ryu asiente.**

"**Si no tengo más opción, peleare con él… mi amigo está en problemas y no puedo detenerme por nada…"**

**El armadillo gigante mira a Ryu mientras sonríe y dice.**

"**Me agradan las personas como tú Ryu… entonces te diré donde vive, sal de Coursair ve a la parte norte de la ciudad allí está un bosque, él vive allí, debo decirte que Augus no sabe cómo es Baba, ya que no sé si sea por casualidad o "destino" el no entrevistó a Baba, fue otra persona, así que Augus no conoce como es él".**

"**bien, entonces me retiro, no debo perder mucho tiempo… ¿A qué hora es la lucha mañana?" pregunta Ryu.**

"**Al mediodía" contesta Rand, "Si lograste vencer a Baba te veré dentro del coliseo… te ayudare a encontrarte con la mujer misteriosa".**

**Entonces el pendiente del dragón de Ryu comienza a brillar en un color verdoso.**

"**Qué bonita gema tienes" dice el armadillo.**

**Ryu mira su pendiente brillar y sonríe mientras dice.**

"**entonces nos veremos mañana".**

**Ryu extiende su mano y Rand la toma y ambos se saludan en símbolo de amistad, finalmente Ryu se dirige a la salida del bar recoge su espada y finalmente se retira mientras Rand piensan.**

"**Ryu Bateson… que jovencito más interesante ha llegado a esta ciudad".**

**Tras salir de la ciudad y seguir las indicaciones de Rand, Ryu llega a una cabaña de madera en el bosque que se encuentra al norte de Coursair.**

"**Bien aquí debe ser".**

**Ryu se acerca a la misma y entonces de la nada siente una presencia tras de él, entonces el joven brinca hacia el enfrente evitando un puñetazo.**

"**¿Quién eres tú?" pregunta Ryu mientras desenvaina su espada.**

"**Mi nombres es Baba… Baba el leñador".**

**Baba es un hombre barbudo bastante alto, mide dos metros de altura, y tiene un casco con cuernos, va vestido con puras pieles de animales como osos y zorros además de ir descalzo, pero lo más distintivo es su enorme hacha que mide lo mismo que Ryu.**

**Ryu se coloca en una postura defensiva con su espada mientras habla.**

"**Baba, he venido a…"**

"**Si, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, quieres mi ticket como luchador, ¿No es así?**

**Ryu asiente y entonces el leñador añade.**

"**Para tu desgracia, no pienso entregárselo a nadie, eres la quinta persona que viene hoy por el ticket y a todos los he mandado llorando a sus casas, YO SERE LA ESTRELLA DEL COMBATE MAÑANA".**

**Ryu suspira mientras dice.**

"**Lo siento Baba, pero realmente necesito ese ticket… un amigo está en problemas y necesito entrar a ver a la mujer misteriosa para poder ayudarlo".**

**Baba en ese instante toma su enorme hacha entre las manos y se lanza sobre Ryu.**

"**¡Hablas como si pudieras ganarme!".**

**Ryu ve como el leñador piensa lanzar un ataque vertical con el hacha, de inmediato se mueve hacia su izquierda evitando el poderoso golpe.**

"**Baba… quiero me de ese boleto… no quiero lastimarlo".**

**En ese instante Baba lanza ahora un golpe horizontal el cual Ryu brinca para caer a espaldas de Baba".**

"**Última oportunidad Baba… dame ese ticket".**

"**COMO SI TE LO FUERA A DAR TENDRAS QUE QUITÁRMELO A LA FUERZA".**

**Baba se gira e intenta golpear a Ryu de nuevo con su hacha y el joven suspira mientras dice.**

"**Yare Yare Daze…" (Lo cual significa "dame un respiro" en japonés)**

**Entonces Ryu lanza un poderoso golpe con su espada al mango del hacha de Baba el cual estaba lanzando un golpe vertical de nuevo, partiendo el mango y haciendo que la parte de metal del hacha salga volando cayendo detrás de Ryu.**

"**¡¿Qué?!" es lo único que alcanza a decir Baba cuando Ryu encaja su espada en el suelo y rápidamente se coloca frente a Baba.**

"**Discúlpame Baba… esto te dolerá un poco".**

**Y lanza un poderoso puñetazo directo a la quijada del leñador haciendo que se levante brevemente del suelo, a la vez que a Baba se le ponen los ojos en blanco y cae al piso con gran fuerza quedando inconsciente.**

"**Te lo advertí Baba… debiste darme ese boleto por las buenas".**

**Ryu toma su espada y la envaina, luego camina a la casa del leñador y comienza a registrarla encontrando en la mesa un pergamino el cual dice "Acuerdo del luchador del coliseo".**

"**Esto no es un ticket, es un manuscrito… aunque era de esperarse, en esta clase de competencias te dan uno con las reglas de tu combate".**

**El joven lee brevemente el manuscrito.**

"**Así que es un combate en el que se permite el uso de fuerza letal… debí imaginármelo".**

**Ryu lo enrolla y lo guarda en una de sus bolsas.**

"**Bueno… parece que esa "fuerza innata" que tengo desde los doce años me ha servido otra vez hoy, no quería lastimarlo pero Bosch necesita mi ayuda…"**

**Ryu entonces sale del bosque no sin antes colocar a Baba en su cama y regresa a Coursair, al entrar a la posada donde se hospeda la joven pelirroja lo saluda de nuevo.**

"**Hola joven… ¿Ha terminado sus negocios?".**

**Ryu mientras sube las escaleras le dice.**

"**Más bien… apenas mañana comienzan señorita, ¿Puede llevarme algo de comer arriba? La verdad voy a necesitar todas mis fuerzas mañana y estoy muy cansado".**

**La joven asiente y rápidamente se dije a la cocina, tras 20 minutos le lleva a Ryu su comida, un pedazo de carne de venado y un buen tarro lleno de agua pura, el joven le agradece con una sonrisa a la joven la cual parece que se va a desmayar de la emoción y sale del cuarto mientras nuestro héroe termina de comer y finalmente se recuesta en su cama para dormirse.**

**Al día siguiente, Ryu se levanta a las 10 de la mañana, se coloca sus botas y piensa.**

"**Bueno, no tengo opción… es hora de ir al coliseo".**

**El joven sale de la posada y se dirige al coliseo, en 10 minutos llega a la entrada del mismo donde una gran cantidad de personas se encuentran haciendo fila para entrar a ver el espectáculo.**

"**SI… OJALA MUERA ALGUIEN HOY".**

"**Si quiero ver sufrir a esa mujer que se atrevió a meterse a estas competencias".**

"**te apuesto 100 monedas de oro a que el leñador destroza a la mujercita".**

"**Acepto tu apuesta, yo digo que la mujer ganará".**

**Ryu camina entre toda la multitud mientras piensa.**

"**Esta gente… solo viene a ver muerte y violencia… no me había tocado ver algo así, ni siquiera la última vez que estuve aquí…"**

**Ryu toma una rampa de acceso diferente a la de los espectadores y llega frente a un guardia el cual le pide el pergamino, tras checar que es auténtico el guardia se hace a un lado y Ryu finalmente entra al coliseo, por dentro es enorme, completamente hecho de mármol y con muchas estatuas de luchadores antiguos de toda clase de razas que han luchado en el gran coliseo.**

**Ryu se dirige a una joven de cabello rubio a la cual le enseña el pergamino y le dice a nuestro héroe.**

"**Pase por aquí señor Baba, Augus lo está esperando"**

"**¡¿Qué?!" piensa Ryu mientras camina a la puerta que le señalo la joven.**

**Al entrar Ryu se maravilla de la gran cantidad de cosas que están hechas de oro en la habitación, una estatua de un hombre delgado con una sonrisa extrañamente "maléfica" y un montón de libros adornan el lugar, al acercarse al escritorio ve que está hecho de una madera que jamás había visto y entonces de otra puerta aparece el mismo hombre de la estatua.**

"**Bienvenido Baba…"**

**Augus extiende la mano a Ryu el cual la toma y en ese instante su collar comienza a brillar… de un color oscuro como el ébano.**

**Augus es un hombre delgado, tiene cabello café, un bigote pequeño lleva unas ropas negras muy finas y unos zapatos cafés, y tiene una sonrisa muy extraña…**

"**Mi collar… este sujeto estoy seguro no es de fiar" piensa nuestro héroe.**

"**Baba, espero no haya olvidado el acuerdo que hizo con mi empleado el otro día".**

**Ryu se queda en silencio mientras escucha a Augus.**

"**Veras, es muy inusual que una mujer entre al coliseo, y cuando eso sucede bueno, digamos que personas con cierto "fanatismo" les gusta ver como una mujer es "vencida y dominada" es la clase de "diversión que tenemos algunos" bueno… ¿tú me entiendes no es así Baba?".**

**Ryu asiente mientras piensa "Maldita sea… este sujeto esta complemente loco, cualquiera que piense que es divertido ver como lastiman a una mujer, es un completo y total lunático, pero debo seguirle el juego".**

"**Bien, en ese caso este es el plan Baba".**

**El joven de cabello azul se queda pensando un momento lo siguiente.**

"**Esto no me está gustando nada… siento que este tipo…"**

**Pero es sacado de sus pensamientos por Augus.**

"**cuando usted y Lin Pu estén luchando, cuatro de mis hombres lanzaran dardos con un veneno de cobra muy potente hacia la mujer."**

"**¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡¿Piensan envenenar a la mujer?!" Ryu se encuentra en total shock ante tal plan.**

"**Así la mujer no tendrá ninguna oportunidad de luchar contra usted y podrá matarla… con esa espada trae allí".**

**Ryu entonces habla y dice.**

"**¡¿Está hablando enserio?!"**

"**¡Claro que sí Baba! ¡Es parte del espectáculo! ¡No hay nada más hermoso que ver a una mujer sufrir hehehehe!"**

**El collar de Ryu brilla intensamente de color Negro, entonces Augus añade.**

"**¡su recompensa por ayudarme con este plan se encuentra en su cuarto de espera! ¡Es una gran cantidad de monedas de oro! ¡Ahora váyase y prepárese mientras yo ordeno a mis hombres que se pongan en posición!".**

**Augus sale por la puerta que entro Ryu y el joven sale tras de él y la jovencita del mostrador le señala a donde debe dirigirse y Ryu al entrar al cuarto de espera que le corresponde, ve un cofre el cual abre y está lleno de monedas de oro, al ver eso se enfurece y lanza un golpe al piso".**

"**MIERDA, ¡¿Qué clase de personas piensan que es divertido matar a una mujer de esa manera?! ¡Son unos malditos monstruos!"**

**En ese mismo instante Rand entra a la habitación de Ryu.**

"**Ryu… así que lo lograste" dice Rand acercándose al joven, en ese instante el collar de nuestro héroe brilla ahora de un color verde intenso al ver eso, le dice al armadillo gigante.**

"**¡Rand! ¡Necesito que me ayudes pronto! ¡Algo malo va a suceder si no hacemos algo!".**

**Rand se le queda mirando al de cabello azul y entonces dice.**

"**¿De qué hablas Ryu? ¿Paso algo? ¿Ya viste a la mujer?".**

**Ryu niega lo último y entonces comienza a explicarle a Rand lo que Augus le dijo.**

"**Entonces Rand, eso va a suceder si no hacemos algo, Lin Pu va a morir envenenada aunque yo me niegue a pelear con ella."**

"**Ryu… no puede ser lo que me estás diciendo… Augus no es…".**

"**¡Rand! ¡Piénsalo un momento! ¡¿Has visto bien a ese sujeto?! ¿Has visto como trata a las personas a su alrededor? ¡Ese sujeto me dijo que quiere matar a Lin Pu solo por diversión de unos cuantos! ¡Créeme Rand! ¡No te miento! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Lin Pu de esto!".**

**Rand mira fijamente a los ojos de Ryu y suspirando dice.**

"**Te creo… no parece de las personas que mientes Ryu Bateson, ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?".**

**Ambos se quedan en silencio por un momento y entonces el joven de cabello azul habla diciendo lo siguiente:**

"**Rand… ¿Tienes que ir a ver a Lin Pu verdad?".**

**Rand en ese momento asiente y Ryu añade.**

"**tienes que hablar con ella coméntale lo que te dije, quizás si nos cree decida retirarse de la competencia".**

**Rand asiente y contesta.**

"**Bien iré con ella, espera aquí Ryu".**

**El armadillo sale de la habitación y Ryu se queda esperando con una gran inquietud.**

**Tras cinco minutos regresa Rand sobándose la cabeza.**

"**¿Qué paso Rand?" pregunta el joven.**

"**Ouch… esa chica es bastante testaruda, no creyó ninguna de mis palabras y me lanzo a golpes fuera de su habitación".**

"**¡Maldición!" Ryu se molesta mucho con lo que escucha, siente que ya no hay alternativas al problema en que se ha metido junto con Rand.**

"**Otra cosa Ryu, la mujer no tiene Alas…"**

**El chico voltea y le dice a Rand.**

"**Eso ahora no me importa, lo que me más me interesa en este momento es salvar a Lin Pu…".**

**Rand se queda en silencio un momento y tras pensar unos instantes le dice a nuestro héroe.**

"**Existe una forma, pero voy a necesitar todo el dinero que tiene ese cofre".**

**Ryu entonces le pregunta a Rand.**

"**¡¿Cuál es tu plan?!"**

"**Mira Ryu, con ese dinero iré rápidamente a la tienda de pociones que hay en la ciudad, allí tienen el antídoto contra la cobra que me has mencionado, comprare un par de dosis, una para ti y una para Lin Pu, después de que regrese con el antídoto, usare el resto del dinero para sobornar a los encargados de las entradas al campo central, así las puertas estarán abiertas y si logras noquear a Lin Pu antes de que lancen los dardos envenenados la sacaremos sin que sea envenenada, pero en caso de que logren darte a ti o a Lin tendremos los antídotos".**

**Ryu lo piensa por un momento y entonces dice.**

"**Bien Rand… es la única opción que tenemos, ¡Rápido! Ve y consigue los antídotos, yo haré todo el tiempo que me sea posible durante la pelea".**

**Rand toma el dinero y lo hecha en una enorme bolsa y el collar de Ryu comienza a brillar ahora de un color azul intenso.**

"**Confía en mi Ryu traeré esos antídotos y salvaremos a Lin Pu".**

**En ese instante Rand sale corriendo primero de la habitación de Ryu y luego del coliseo.**

"**Baba… ES HORA".**

**Un guardia entra de la puerta que da al campo central.**

"**Oh mierda… no tengo más opción, espero que Rand logre conseguir el antídoto a tiempo".**

**Ryu sigue al guardia y tras un minuto llega al campo central y escucha el griterío de la gente.**

"**QUEREMOS SANGRE".**

"**QUEREMOS VER UNA PELEA MUERTE".**

"**MATEN A LA MUJER".**

**Ryu distingue buena cantidad de los gritos, pero en estos momentos en su mente solo tiene una cosa… salvar a su contrincante.**

"**DAMAS Y CABALLEROS".**

**En ese instante Augus aparece desde un palco y comienza a hablar**

"**EN ESTE DÍA TENDREMOS UNA GRAN PELEA, ENTRE UN PAR DE PERSONAJES MUY PECULIARES, PRIMERO TENEMOS A UN LEÑADOR QUE HA VENIDO A PROBAR SU VALÍA COMO GUERRERO A ESTE GRAN COLISEO DEN UN FUERTE APLAUSO A BABA EL LEÑADOR".**

**En ese instante Ryu camina y se coloca en el centro recibiendo entre aplausos e insultos.**

"**MAS TE VALE QUE MATES A ESA MUJER" gritan unas personas a lo cual el joven aprieta los puños y entonces escucha lo demás que tiene que decir Augus.**

"**DEL OTRO LADO TENEMOS A UNA JOVEN LUCHADORA QUE VENCIO FRENTE A MIS OJOS A UN EX CAMPEON DEL COLISEO, ES HERMOSA, FUERTE, Y ES DE LA RAZA DE LOS WOREN… DENLE APLAUSOS A LIN PU LA GATA ASESINA.**

**En ese instante de la puerta contraria a la que entro nuestro héroe aparece una mujer de apariencia felina trae una pequeña armadura que cubre sus pechos y un vestido que hace lo mismo con la parte baja de su cuerpo, tiene unos hermosos ojos igual a los de los gatos pero de color rojizo, y su cabello es de color rojo también, el resto de su cuerpo está cubierto por un muy pequeño pelaje naranja el cual al ser corto realza la belleza de la felina mujer y además trae un bastón de acero en su mano.**

"**Baba… será un placer vencerte" dicen Lin Pu mientras escucha los gritos machistas contra su persona y añade "No hay nada mejor que demostrarle a los hombres que una mujer también puede ser fuerte".**

**Entonces girando su bastón se pone en posición de combate y Ryu entonces saca su espada mientras habla con su contrincante.**

"**Lin, escúchame estas en peligro, quieren envenenarte con dardos llenos de veneno de cobra, debes renunciar a esta pelea."**

**La mujer solo mira a Ryu y le contesta lo siguiente.**

"**¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Acaso intentas intimidarme como tu amigo el armadillo?! Te advierto que eso no funcionara conmigo… ¡PELEA BABA!"**

**En ese mismo instante Augus grita.**

**¡QUE COMIENZE LA PELEA!**

**Y entre gritos de todas las personas que están en el coliseo Lin se lanza sobra Ryu el cual piensa.**

"**¡No tengo más opción! ¡Tendré que noquearla!".**

**Y Ryu lanza un golpe con su espada chocando contra el bastón de Lin.**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 04.**

**Bien aquí es donde comienza lo bueno, el siguiente capítulo será la conclusión de este arco de la historia.**

**Ya nos acercamos a la aparición de la segunda protagonista de la historia, solo deben tener un poquito más de paciencia.**

**¡Saludos a todos!**


End file.
